Stuck
by Kitten Little
Summary: Preface: My name is Bree, Breanne, really. I think I'm fourteen, but I don't know because I'm not human. I'm stuck like this, confused, hurting, blood thristy.
1. Fresh Meat

**1. Fresh Meat**

I pulled my jacket tighter around my neck and flipped the hood over my head. I loved the rain, but the top I was wearing that morning was white. You'd think since I lived in Seattle my entire life, I'd learn my lesson. It may make me seem like an idiot, but I'm my happiest when I'm dancing in the rain.

I walked into my school, like I had for nearly a whole school year. Today was Friday, the end of another week. School was almost done. Shaking out my jacket, I opened my locker and pulled out my math book. As I turned away from the locker, someone said, "Yo, fresh meat!"

I looked at the upper classman, wide eyed. "Dude, my name's Bree. Bree Wilson."

He pushed a piece of paper in my face. "Have you seen this guy?"

I gently took the paper from him. The face staring at me was vaguely familiar. "I think we had the same English teacher back in 7th grade. Why?"

"His name is Riley. He's my brother and he's missing. Have you seen him?"

"No. I haven't seen him outside of school. How long as he been gone?" I passed the photo back to the boy.

"Six months." Riley's brother looked anxious. "The cops won't do anything because he's run off before. He's never been gone this long before. Not that anybody cares about Riley anyway."

"Dude, if I see him, I'll look you up."

The upper classman walked off, and I headed for class. Amanda Reed, a blonde junior, was talking loudly when I came in. She had the 'I'm better then thou' look that usually came with someone who got too much allowance and a high grade point average.

"There's a burned body in a dumpster about two blocks from my house. My mom says they found one downtown last week. That makes 32."

As I sat down in my normal spot in the back, I muttered, "Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll be next victim."

"Shut up, Wilson. The world would be better off without you."

"At least I'm one of a kind. You're just a carbon copy of a carbon copy. They'd all shed crocodile tears and then find the next Paris Hilton wannabe."

The girl glared back at me, eyes like daggers, but the bell rang before she could speak. The morning announcements came over the PA system. "Morning, Wolverines. Please stand for the pledge of allegiance."

Someone groaned as we forced ourselves to our feet. I stood like everyone else, but with my legs shoulder-width apart and my hands behind my back. "I pledge allegiance to the flag," the class recited, while I was silent, "of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God with liberty and justice for all." The senior class president seemed as excited as I felt. The class fell back into their seats, and the senior class president continued to bore us out of our minds. "Today in the Cafeteria: Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, creamed corn and a cookie. All students are reminded that eating is not allowed in the school hallways. Anyone with information on the recent vandalism of our priceless statue of President Kennedy should speak to Officer Jameson as soon as possible. Auditions for the play _The Importance of Being Earnest _by Oscar Wilde are today during lunch. Tonight's game will probably be canceled do to rain. Since I'm probably being too optimistic, so show up anyway. I'd love to see you all soaking wet."

Someone on the other end of the the PA interrupted him. "Just kidding, Mr. Woodford! Ha-ha!" Another pause. "There will be a school wide required assembly today, right now. Please go to the gym."

Another bell sounded and the class scrambled to pick up their stuff and run to the gym. I lagged behind, and managed to walk right past Officer Jameson, and back outside. There was no way I was staying inside that day. Too bad I didn't know it would change my life forever, I might have suffered thru the stupid assembly.

* * *

I had made it to one of the Seattle's rundown sectors, where my mom lived. I usually lived with my dad, but since my stepfather was in jail, I had an opportunity to visit my mom for the first time in a while. I knocked on the door. "Momma, its Bree! Let me in!"

It sounded like Momma was moving a dresser or something. She poked her head out the barely opened door. "Bree! God, it is you!" She stepped back. "Get in here!"

I squeezed in the opening and crawled over a dresser. "Why do you got the place barricaded, Momma? The Feds got Tommy."

"It's that stupid serial killer. Where's your coat? I made sure your daddy got you a coat."

I rolled my eyes. Now that the state wouldn't let me even visit her, she fussed over me whenever I could get to her. "Momma, I left in my locker."

"You skipped school to see little old me?" Momma clapped her hands. "Oh! You didn't have to! They'll notice you're gone."

"People at the school don't give a crap, Momma. Can I stay here 'til nightfall? Daddy won't think too mad about school if I'm home after he's asleep."

Momma was studying me. "You're still so skinny and small. You don't have meat on your bones at all. Let me get you something to eat."

I left Momma's house happy, the warmth of condensed soup settled in my stomach. The sun had set half an hour before, and I knew I was home free. I spun around in a circle, "I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN!" I sung in my loudest, off key voice. "JUST SINGING IN THE RAIN!" I slipped in puddle and landed on my butt, laughing.

"You okay?" A white hand reached down. "Looks like you had quite a fall."

I pushed my inky black hair away from my face. He was beautiful, pale like glistening marble but his expression was still somewhat soft. "I'm fine." I stood, shaking the water out of my hair like a dog. "Just on the way home."

The pale boy gasped for breath. I think I heard him curse under his breath. "Come on. I'll walk with you."

We walked in silence, until I heard something behind us. "Good job, Riley. You've brought me fresh meat. A new body."


	2. New You

**2. New You**

My whole body felt like it was on fire. It was like every nerve in my body had been used to strike a match, or maybe a million. What was worse was my throat. It felt like I needed to drink something, but I couldn't because I didn't want to move. It felt like is lasted forever while it hurt. I heard myself scream a lot but it was like I wasn't in my brain. As soon as it was over, it was like it had only lasted a few seconds. My senses were in overdrive. I could smell pines and dirt.

The pale face boy was looking down at me. "Hey, kiddo. You've been screaming for three days."

"Three days?" I whispered. "How?" I couldn't form a full sentence.

"That's how long it normally takes. You're number twenty. How you feeling?"

I thought for a moment. The burning in the throat had calmed a little, but it was still there. Like a constant case of laryngitis. "Water?" I croaked.

"You're not craving water, kiddo." He moved away from me, half hiding behind a tree. "Don't go crazy on me."

There was something wrong with my eyesight. Everything was brighter, sharp. "What's wrong with me?"

"It's not wrong," he replied, still keeping his distance.

I sat up, rubbing my forehead. The feeling in my throat wouldn't go away. "What's wrong with me?" I repeated. "What did you do to me?!" I stood and ran to him, feeling like a blur. "Why did you hurt me?!" I pushed him against the tree.

The tree made a cracking sound and the pale boy jumped into the air as it fell. I was surprised at how high he got and how fast he went. He landed. "Don't make me do something I'd regret, kiddo." He grabbed my shoulders.

I threw him off me with an inhuman hiss. He fell to the ground, and I pinned him down by the neck. "Tell me what you did to me, dude, or I'll rip out your voice box."

"I didn't do it!" he yelled. "We're not supposed to think about! Our thoughts aren't safe! She wants us to be as careful as possible! They can't know we're coming!"

"Who are you? Who are they?" I put my knee on his chest. "And what did you do to me?"

"I said I didn't do it!" he croaked. "Please don't kill me!"

I forced myself off him with a big breath. It caused the burning sensation to worsen. "Sorry, dude," I muttered. "I don't know what came over me." I, in general, didn't think of myself as a violent person. "This is so confusing."

He stood, swiped some of the dirt off his tattered clothes, and smiled. "That's okay. It's all part of the new you. Name's Riley."

"I'm Bree." I thought for a moment. "What do you mean by a new me?"

Riley pulled out a worn and cracked hand mirror. "Take a look."

I took in from him and fought a gasp. I lost. The reflection still looked like me, but some how, I was paler and sleeker. My eyes weren't blue anymore; they were red, like blood. "Dude," I whistled. All the acne and scars on my face had disappeared. I smiled and noticed that my canines were sharp, not quite fangs, but still pretty lethal looking.

"See what I mean?" Riley asked. "You're a new you. A stronger, faster more beautiful you. A better version of yourself."

I had to ask the next question, whether I wanted to or not. "What about this feeling in my throat? That _can't_ be a positive."

He smirked. "That, Bree, is the best part of being a vampire. What you're thirsting for is blood. It's like pure energy for us. Sara will take you on your first hunt."

Sara was a blonde and the second eldest vampire in the group—coven, I should say. When I first saw her, I nearly feel out of the tree I had been sitting in. She looked beautiful, even from as high up as I was. That's a cool thing about being a vampire. You can climb trees with your bare hands.

"New girl! Get your butt down here!"

I jumped down, landing on my feet like a cat. "Dude, this is amazing." I held my hand out. "I'm Bree. You must be Sara."

She growled at me. "It's not that fun, newbie. It's night, so we're going out."

"No, it's not. At least, it doesn't look like it. Are you sure it's not just twilight?"

"It's because turning makes your eyesight better, idiot. Didn't you notice that all the colors were sharper?"

I shook my head. "Not really. There's just so much to take in. I think this is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You won't think that when Riley explains our orders. Follow me." We ran to Seattle's Northland mall. "The mall is closing. Find someone who's alone, feed and call to me. I'll help you deal with the body this once."

"How am I supposed to call you?" I asked, feeling embarrassed but no blood came to my cheeks. "I don't have a cell phone."

"Just say my name. You don't even have to yell. I'll hear you." She ran off before I could ask her what that meant.

* * *

I heard a voice I recognized seconds later. "Yes, Mother, I'm on my way. Bye."

Sticking to the shadow I sped over to her. "Hey, Reed. Miss me?"

Reed dropped her phone and I caught it before it landed. I closed it and hand it back to her. "Wilson? You're alive?"

I smiled at her, showing my teeth. "Dude, you're nearly as dumb as I felt five hours ago."

"You've been gone for four days." She started backing into the loading dock area. "What happened to you?"

I took a deep breath. The smell of her was intoxicating. The burning in my throat intensified. "I'll make this quick, dude, I promise." I closed the space, knocked her to the ground and bit her before she could even scream.


	3. Promise

**3. Promise**

It was best thing I had ever tasted. It slouched into my throat, taking the burning sensation away. I drunk until I felt so full the blood moved around. Wiping my mouth, I whispered, "What now, Sara?"

A blurry figure stopped beside me. "You know this one?" she asked, rolling Reed's corpse onto her face with her foot. She lifted it into a dumpster.

I didn't answer. "Just tell me what to do with the body."

Sara took a can of gasoline out of her back pack. She tossed me a box of matches and started empting the gas into the trash. "Light the match and run. If we get fire on us, we're toast, literally."

I was on my third hunt (my eighth night) when Sara knocked me against a wall. "Not right now, Newbie. We gotta get back to camp."

We started running. "Dude, Sara, you're ruining my high. This was supposed to be fun." I turned so I was running in front of her. "I'll be quick, I promise."

"No. Riley's orders."

"Riley's orders?" I repeated, moving to stand beside her. "Why didn't you say so? Race you there!"

A group of other red-eyed vampires stared at me. Riley smiled when skidded to stop beside him "Crew, I know that we've all been hunting this past week, so, yeah, this is Bree."

"Why'd we have to get a new member so close to show time?" A man asked him. "She doesn't even look that strong."

"I heard her say she was going to rip out Riley's throat," Sara said, coming up beside me. "I have no doubts she would have done it. She killed her first meal in seconds. She out ran me."

"What did he mean by show time?" I asked her.

Riley turned to me and threw something at me. It was a red shirt, and it smelled strongly of a human. The smell brought back the burning in my throat. "Who does this belong to?"

"I don't know her name," Riley said, "but she's with the golden-eyed ones. They own this territory but if we can beat them, we get all the blood. Which ever one of us finds this human gets her. Memorize that scent."

I threw it back to him. "Got it, Riley. When are we leaving?"

"Once everyone gets here." Three more vampires came into our little camp. Riley turned to them. "We're going! If you have personal items, pack up!" He made a motion with his hand. He jumped off the stump he was standing on. "Bree, a word?"

I was totally distracted by the smell of that shirt. "Yeah, dude?" It was in my system, like a drug and the burning in my throat was stronger then ever. "Let's get going!"

He smirked. "Don't get too excited, Bree. You probably won't be the one to catch the human. You're only days old."

I stared at him, wide eyed. "I don't care," I said, bouncing up and down. "I just wanna go! Go! Go! Go! I wanna get in get in a fight or something!" I jumped higher. "I don't why I'm so hyper! It's like that first time I had a Mountain Dew only—I don't know, dude—I'm more hyper!" I ran up a tree and back down. "Are all human scents like this? It's amazing!"

Riley wrapped his arms around me. "Calm down. You might be a liability if you're too, well, whatever you are."

I put my head on his shoulder. He wasn't hugging me, but it felt right. "I'll do what whatever you say, Riley. For the rest of our lives."

He pried me off him. "I'm with our creator, Bree. There's no forever with me. Sorry, kiddo."

I nodded, feeling a little lower, but still hyper. "Whatever, dude." I continued bouncing. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Riley!" a girl with really curly hair yelled. "I think I got the trail!"

"WHOOP!" Someone yelled. "LET'S GET TO THIS FIGHT!"

We all rushed to the trail head. The smell of the human was overwhelming and I couldn't help but run as fast as I could. I had passed everyone in a matter of minutes and stayed ahead for a while. Then I noticed movement toward the back. I stopped and let everyone pass. Riley was heading down a smaller trail. "RILEY!" I yelled.

He turned. "Bree, I gotta go."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Promise me you'll come back to help."

Riley closed the space between us quickly. "I would only promise that to you, you know that right?"

"Would? That's not good enough." I kept my head down. Pouting made me feel more human. "What if the golden eyes get you before we get to them?"

"Bree, stop worrying." He forced my chin up. "It makes you cuter. I don't need distractions right now."

I laughed. It sounded musical, like a wind chime. "Come on, Riley. A big bad vampire like you shouldn't be distracted by little old me." I put my hands behind my back shyly.

"How old were you in human years when I found you, twelve?"

"Turned fourteen on April 22nd," I said, feeling embarrassed.

He looked at me carefully. "You're awful young to be flirting with a sophomore, aren't you?"

"I'm a freshman," I explained. "I'm smart for my age."

"You were a freshman," he corrected. "If you went to school, you'd kill everyone."

I laughed again, loving the feeling of talking to Riley. "They probably wouldn't know what—or who—hit them."

Riley was oddly still. "Before I go—" If I had had a heart, it would have beaten out of my chest. He kissed me and my lips parted. I hadn't been kissed as a human, but it felt natural as a vampire—or whatever I was. After an intense few seconds, he jumped back from me. "I shouldn't have done that. I should_ not_ have done that. She'll kill me."

I moved closer to him. "What do you mean, she'll kill you? Why would she want to kill you?"

"Don't get too close, Bree! I can't risk getting too close to you! She loves me! I can't betray her!" He looked panicked. "Why did I let my guard down? Why did I let her convince me to do this?"

"I'm sorry, Riley," I whispered quickly. "I didn't mean to."

"I'd better go," he said as turned to go. "Stay alive, Bree."

"Promise."


	4. Surrender

**4. Surrender**

As we got closer to the end of the trail, I started to loose control. My head was spinning and my throat felt exactly like my whole body had a week before. I didn't like the pain, but I didn't scream either.

Of the three people I've hunted, two of who I had killed, none of their scents had hurt me like that. With the others it was like a strong thirst. This—girl's—was hurting me. I whimpered and rubbed my forehead. "It's too much!"

"Look at that," the bald man said. "New girl can't take the heat."

Sara blocked his path. "That's it Nate! I told you not to bad mouthing Bree!" She held out her arms. "You and I aren't going anywhere until we work this out!"

"She's practically a child!" he replied, yelling back. "How are we supposed to take a child seriously?"

"You seem to think that since you were the oldest when you turned that you're smarter!"

"Let's settle this!" The bald one screamed.

"Gladly."

Sara caught up with us, right as we started to split up. I didn't know why the trail split, unless there were two humans out here. I followed the larger group into the fray of fighting.

I couldn't fight though. There were too many bodies. The golden-eyes where tearing my new friends to pieces. I was never one for crowds and the human wasn't there, so I didn't need to be there. I headed for a tree near the edge of the clearing and jumped into it. I pulled my knees to my chin and tried to drown out the noise and the smell. It smelled like Daddy's incense, only so strong, I wanted to puke. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the name of the scent. I couldn't grasp it.

"BREE!" I heard Sara yell. "GET YOUR NO GOOD—" One of the golden eyed ones ripped her head off.

Empowered by a sudden rage, I jumped down onto an unfamiliar blonde head. He moved to the side right before I hit him. I landed on my back. "UGH!"

He was instantly kneeling by my neck. I cringed, expecting him to bite me. "You can surrender if you stop fighting us, young one," he said gently.

I curled up in fear and nodded. I promised Riley I'd stay alive. "Please," I whispered. "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna hurt anybody. Please, believe me. Dude, please, I don't wanna die."

"Carlisle, she's the last one. Destroy her!" someone yelled.

The one beside me straightened. "She has surrendered, Jasper. She is frightened."

"That isn't advisable, Carlisle! She's newborn!" this Jasper guy replied. "She has no control!"

I started shaking. I felt like I was sobbing, but no tears came out. "No, no, no," I repeated over and over again.

My savior bent down to pick me up, and carried me closer to the incense smell. "Jasper, do it for me. If she cannot control herself, you may do what you need to you." He placed me at another male's feet. "Stay here, young one."

I dug my hands into the dirt, hiding my head. "Yes, sir."

The other male crouched over me, warily. "If you make one false move…" he warned, leaning in.

I nipped at his left arm, instincts taking over. He winced. "Sorry, sorry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I didn't mean to."

Other people entered and I looked up. It was her. My head started spinning again. I wanted nothing more then to rip her throat out. _ Somebody help me! _I thought. _I don't wanna do this! I don't wanna hurt her! MAKE IT STOP! _ I wailed at the sky in frustration.

The vampire guarding me crouched deeper. The leader—the man who offered to keep me alive—took his arm and gently reached for me. "Have you changed your mind, young one?" he asked calmly. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

The burning in my throat was unbearable. There was only one way to stop the pain. The problem was I wanted her blood, but I didn't want to hurt her. I dug my fingers into the dirt. "How can you stand it?" I asked, praying my question was clear. "I want her!" I looked in her direction, past the boy guarding her.

"You must stand it," he replied. "You must exercise control. It is possible and it is the only thing that will save you now."

It was all too much. The burning, the new information, everything. I held my head, squealed in pain and started to rock back and forth. The human spoke and the torment intensified. I held back a growl. She was looked at me. I shuddered. _What if she tells them to kill me?_ I thought. _I don't wanna hurt her! I just want her blood! There has to be a difference!_

They all started walking toward the human, keeping their backs to me. I didn't know what they were waiting for, and I didn't ask, because my answer entered the clearing. The five vampires—I could tell, they didn't smell like the human—carried themselves like they had power.

"Welcome, Jane," a golden-eyed one said.

Jane looked like she was a few years younger then me, and we locked eyes. "I don't understand."

_NO!_ I plugged my ears. The golden eyes weren't going to kill me, but it looked like this Jane was going to. I stopped breathing; I was okay with not fighting the golden eyes, but she was going to hurt me, I could feel it. "You there, your name," she said. It was an order, not a question.

I didn't blink and pressed my lips tighter. _Make me, witch._

She smiled, looking like an angel. The pain was worse then burning. It felt like I was being electrocuted. _Stop! I'll talk! I'll do whatever you want! JUST STOP! _I wailed as loud as I could. _STOP!_

The pain stopped, the witch spoke again. "Your name."

I took a breath. "Bree," I gasped. The pain was back, and I shrieked. _PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I'LL TELL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT TO KNOW! _The pain stopped.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know. You don't have to do that."

"Oh, I know." She turned to me. "Bree," her voice was cold. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

I felt like I couldn't breathe correctly. "Nineteen," I said, as quickly as I could, "or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" I cringed, afraid that my lack of knowledge would bring me more pain. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria—did she create you?"

"I don't know," I said, flinching away from her. I didn't want more pain. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that right…it was so dark…and it hurt…" I shuddered at the memory. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe…"

"Tell me about Riley," Jane demanded. "Why did he bring you here?"

I willingly told her everything. ""Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said it would it would be easy. He said the city was theirs, and they were coming to to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." I pointed at the human. "He said we could know that we had the right coven, because she could be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part."

I nodded; glad that she wasn't going hurt me again. I sat up in relief. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." I shuddered. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one"—I looked at their leader—"said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," she sounded gentle, as if she cared. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

I blinked. _ Dude, I don't get it…_

"Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"

"We split up, too."

"I can't deny that I'm impressed."

I stopped listening in relief. The subject had moved off me, if only for a second. "Felix," Jane said.

Felix was huge. I gulped. _I don't wanna die. I can learn, I promise. I'll do whatever you want. Dudes, just let me live._

"Wait!" one interjected, "we could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," the leader said. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

"We don't make exceptions," Jane replied. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…"

My thought drowned out the rest of the conversation. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! It's gonna hurt! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna hurt! I don't wanna leave Momma like this! Please, I won't kill another human! I'll find some way to apologize to Amanda Reed's parents! I'll do whatever you want!_

"We might as well test them." She sounded bored. "I loved watching the young one squirm, but I want to go home now."

"You're letting me live?" I asked softly. "You're really letting me live?"

"Don't question them," one of the golden-eyes hissed. "Do you want them to change their minds?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I'll shut up." I pressed my lips together.

The five cloaked vampires left in a blur and I exhaled.


	5. Submisson

**5. Submission**

I pinched my nose. The human's scent had flooded my nose and stopped breathing. It's not like I needed to. "Do you mind, dude?" I said, trying to pry my focus away from her. I didn't want her to tell them she was scared of me.

The leader looked at her vampire guard and said, "Edward, why don't you take Bella back to Charlie?"

"Jacob?" the human asked. "What about Jacob?"

The leader smiled, half-heartedly. "Jacob will be fine, Bella. I will check on him as soon as we decide what to do with Bree." He strode to me, moving at a human speed. "Bree, young one, can you control yourself for a few more hours? Alice and Jasper will help as much as they can."

I nodded, still plugging my nose. I was thankful he had taken my attention away from the human. _Whatever you want, dude. Just don't hurt me._

"Alice, Jasper, can you manage her?"

Alice, who looked she was maybe two inches taller then me nodded. "She'll be fine, Carlisle, but Bella better get going. It'll make it easier."

The human nodded, sending another wave of scent toward me. I pulled my ratty shirt over my mouth, trying to block it. "Do you have to do that?" I groaned softly, hiding my face.

Someone squatted down in front of me. "Bree, sweetie, it's alright," she said gently, touching my arm. "You're stronger than this."

I jumped to my feet. "How would any of you know?" I hissed. "Last week, I skipped school and this is the punishment I get. Your human—her scent—it's hurting me. I don't like pain and there's only one way to get rid of the cause." I growled. "I really don't wanna hurt her, really, but…" I looked at her, trying to soften my expression. "Sorry, dude. I'm trying, really."

The woman who had been trying to comfort me put her hand on my shoulder, half comforting half restraining. "You're doing great, Bree. Just keep working on it. You can do this."

I plugged my nose to breathe in. "Still, she better go." I looked at the human. "I'm really sorry, dude. Please believe me."

"It's okay," she replied, still sounding frightened. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe," I muttered as she and her guard walked away.

The leader stood beside the female holding me. "How are you feeling, Bree?"

"I'll adjust," I grumbled, looking away from everyone. My eyes felt itchy, and I rubbed them. "How long will I be like this? When can I go home? I miss my momma." I could feel the embarrassment. "I mean, my mom. I miss my mom."

He touched my face and I forced myself to look at him. He was smiling apologetically. "I am sorry, young one, but you can't go home. I know you are scared, but—"

"I can't go home!?" I wailed. "Why does God hate me!?" I stepped away from their hands. "What am I supposed to do now!? Curl up in a hole and die!?" I turned and started to run.

They circled me instantly. "Bree, don't make us do this," the leader warned, his expression pained.

I jerked to a stop and crouched. I felt like a trapped animal. "I'm not sure if I can do this," I admitted softly. "I'm just a kid."

He moved forward and I forced myself not to back away, but I didn't make eye contact. "Bree, look at me."

I shook my head, feeling a sob rip through my chest. I gasped for air, but didn't speak. I didn't move, couldn't, wouldn't, and probably shouldn't. I could tell I was shaking, but it didn't feel like I was in my body. They were staring at me, some of their stares pitiful, others confused. Whenever one of them would reach for me, I'd move just right, so they couldn't make contact. Suddenly, the leader got a look of realization. "Please give us a moment," he asked his coven.

They left quickly, leaving me alone with him. "Look, mister," I said, before he could speak. "I'm trying, but this isn't easy."

He still had the same pained look on his face. "I don't doubt that, Bree, but I think I need to explain a few things. Will you let me?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "Shoot away."

He tried to smile. "I don't know how much of your human life you remember, consciously or subconsciously…" He seemed to be struggling with his wording. "We're not going to hurt you, Bree. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt you."

"Expect that Jane girl," I interrupted. Then I cringed, expecting him to attack or at least scold me for speaking out of turn.

"I thought so," he whispered, as if he didn't know I could hear him. "Bree," he spoke to me, firm. "You mentioned your mother. Do you how I can contact your family?"

"You're not going to kill them, are you?" I asked quickly. "Daddy isn't the nicest man in the world, but…"

He smiled again, still wary. "Perhaps this is too much too soon. My name is Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember your full name?"

I thought for a moment. The memories were blurry. "Breanne—" I said slowly, "Will—Wilson. I think. Is it wrong that I can't remember?"

"Alice can't remember anything from her past, so no. You're doing fine. Do you understand what happened, Bree? How you've changed?"

"I know I'm craving blood and I can move fast. Riley said I was stronger too, but…" I shrugged. "I don't know. I feel better. I have more energy. I haven't slept in nine days, but I don't feel tired. If anything, I've been hyper…"

"That's because you can't sleep, Bree." His voice was surprisingly gentle. My ignorance didn't seem to offend or upset him. "How old were you when Victoria found you?"

"Fourteen." I blinked and caught a disgusting smell. It was some sort of animal, or maybe just the natural scents of the forest intensified. I gagged. "What's that smell?"

Carlisle had wrinkled his nose slightly too. "Alice, Esme, can you take Bree home?"

The others had been out of sight. I couldn't even figure out how the two females had heard him at first. The smaller of the two ran up to me, even she was taller then me. She hugged me. "Welcome to the family, Bree! I'm Alice!"

I didn't move. "Thanks, Alice. Could you please let me go?"

The other blonde male and the blonde female enter then. The male was glaring at me. "Stay close to her, Alice. I don't trust this newborn."

Alice turned to him. "It's alright, Jasper. She hasn't decided to run."

I hadn't even considered running until she mentioned it. There were too many of them right then, especially since another male entered. "Bree, right?" I nodded. "I'm Emmett."

I nodded again, taking it all in. "Hi." I could feel the panic raising into my throat. There were too many of them. I tried to slow my breathing, but I think it was obvious.

"Give us some space!" the blonde barked at the others. They spread apart and I felt a sudden calming sensation. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't. "Breanne," he said his tone harsh. "Look at me."

He called me Breanne. That made it worse. I stopped breathing and my head started spinning. I could barely control it. I whimpered softly. I wasn't going to fight them. I had to live. _Be submissive_, I thought. _Show them that they control you. You have no free will._

"Jasper," Esme warned the blonde. "Be careful. You're upsetting her."

Before anyone could speak, I was kneeling. I had seen something like it in a movie. I pushed my hair away from one side of my neck and muttered, "Do to me what you will."


	6. Family

**6. Family**

The big one, Emmett, started toward me. I fought the urge to flinch and run. "Come on, sis," he said, reaching for me. "We're not like that. We're a family."

"Sis? Family?" I replied in mild shock. "What kind of vampires are you?"

"The good kind," Emmett said simply.

Esme smiled at me and I could tell there was something motherly about her. She sat down in front of me and moved my hair over my exposed neck. "It's a bit more complicated than that, Bree," she said gently. "We're different than most of our kind. We don't feed on humans."

"How does that work?" I asked, my voice gaining a slight edge. "Do you feed on animals or something?" The idea was some how both disgusting and funny to me.

"Actually, yes," Esme replied. "It will take some getting used to, but I'm confident you can adjust to the diet."

I didn't believe her and it probably showed on my face, because Emmett laughed. "It's not _that_ bad. If you're thirsty enough, you won't even be able to tell the difference."

I shuddered dramatically and stuck out my tongue. "Yuck. It sounds worse then sprouts." Emmett laughed louder, his voice ringing in my ears. I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Dude, this is weird. So _not_ what I signed up for." I started to back away. "Just let me run away."

"Bree! No!"

I ignored their attempts to calm me. "Look, dudes, I'll go as far as away from here as I can before I hunt. You'll never see me again."

Alice had her eyes closed, but I could tell her eyes were moving under her prefect pale lids. "We all need to be careful. Bree doesn't know what she's capable of." They started circling me.

"Breanne," Jasper warned. "You don't want us to do this."

"DON'T CALL ME BREANNE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

As if jerked by an invisible wire, Jasper flew into the air and hit a tree. The others stood there, only Alice not looking shocked. "Whoa," Emmett said. "Looks like we have another freak in the family."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I demanded.

Jasper had managed to get back to the circle. "Bree," he ordered, "Relax."

I didn't want to obey, but I felt the anger ebb away. "I'm sorry," I muttered, dipping my head slightly.

"Let's go home," Alice said.

* * *

Home turned out to be the largest house I had ever been in. It was almost all windows. It would have beautiful, expect the fact that it smell like the human. I plugged my nose. "She's not here, is she?" I groaned.

"No," Alice said gently. "Bella's scent is residual."

"Residua—what?" I was lost again.

"She's here so often," Esme explained, "that her scent doesn't leave when she does."

"Oh." I walked into the house. "Is there somewhere I can go where her smell isn't?"

"We _do_ have a small room on the top floor," the blonde female said softly.

They were all staring at me and I felt the panic return. _What if they decide that they don't want me because they don't have the room? They'll have to kill me. I better just save myself and run now._

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. He was restraining me. "Bree." His grasp tightened. "No." He grabbed my other shoulder. His grip was tight enough that if I could have, I probably would have bruised. "I don't want to hurt you. Carlisle would be disappointed in both of us."

"Do I care?" I replied tartly. "Dudes, I'm not here because I want to impress your leader. I'm stuck with you because I want to live."

* * *

Jasper and I were still standing in the entrance when Mr. Cullen returned. The others had all gone off to do something. You could have cut the tension between Jasper and me with a knife. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not letting this one out of my sight," Jasper replied, tightening his grip again.

"What happened?" Carlisle repeated.

"She threw me against a tree," Jasper explained.

"I didn't mean to," I whispered, wiggling under his hands. "I freaked and it just happened. I don't know why. Really, dude. I didn't touch him."

Carlisle looked to Jasper for further explanation. "Is this true?"

"I haven't seen a newborn do something like it. She can't control it, but she's most defiantly telekinetic," he said. "It's triggered by her temper."

"I do not think she meant it, Jasper. If you don't feel comfortable leaving her alone, I can sit with her. I have time before work." Jasper looked like he didn't want to transfer his reasonability, but he nodded and headed up the stairs.

I bit my lip. They didn't trust me, and I already knew why. I was a permanent fourteen year old. I'd never get a drivers license, I never got my cycle, I have no chest, and I'd only ever kissed Riley, who was probably firewood like everyone else. I had lots of reasons to be just a little bitter. Carlisle Cullen and company were going to have to deal with it.

Mr. Cullen was sitting on a crisp white sofa. He patted the seat next to him. "Sit down," he said, gently.

"I'll get dirt on your sofa, dude." I crossed my arms over my chest. "No way. You're already mad at me."

"We can clean it, Bree. And I'm not mad at you. Believe it or not, I was young once."

I laughed without emotion. "Sure, dude." I sat down on the floor opposite his end of the sofa.

He made no comment about my position. "How much of our lifestyle has my family explained to you?" he asked.

"The no-humans-only-animals part. Which probably has something to do with your human…friend?"

"Bella is a bit more than a friend, Bree. She'll be joining our family in her own time."

"Whatever." I really didn't care about this Bella or the Cullens in general. "It doesn't matter to me."

Mr. Cullen looked like was expecting me to make that comment, but seemed a little disappointed. "Bree, do you understand that you'll be living with us for several decades?"

"Until I mess up and then it's…" I made a ripping noise and brought my finger across my neck.

He tried to smile, but it didn't come to his eyes. "Everyone makes mistakes, Bree. I think I can give you some room to breathe."

Speaking of breathing, I was running a little low on air. I inhaled and my throat started to burn. The smell of the human was stronger. She was here. I plugged nose. "Should I go, Mr. Cullen?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "It's just Edward."

"Oh." _Edward? How many of these weirdoes are there?_

"Carlisle, I've got bad news. Bella seems to think that she can help Bree. She's out in the car."

"I don't wanna meet her," I said quickly. "I don't ever wanna meet her. Even if she was a vampire." I stood.

Edward and Carlisle shared a knowing look. Carlisle looked at me. "Maybe you should talk to Alice, Bree. She probably has something for you to wear."

_I get it. You two wanna talk about me. I'll play along. _"Okay. I guess that's permission to go upstairs."


	7. Wolves

**7. Wolves**

I stood on the tile floor of Alice Cullen's bathroom, detangling my hair. My face was pale, sure, but I was still too thin and too short. My hair was too flat, too straight and too dark. The only plus I could come up with was the feelings I had experienced when I was with Riley. They made me feel innocent, perfect and whole. I walked back into the hallway, shaking my head like a dog.

"She's scared of being abandoned, Carlisle. Bree's hurting but I can't explain it. She doesn't dwell on it for long." I stopped walking. They were talking about me and I smelled faint human. I stopped breathing and sat down. Edward was done there.

"Are you sure, Edward?" one of the females asked. "I'd hate to think that she's suppressing something horrific. She's so young."

"You thought it yourself, Carlisle," the first speaker told his leader. "She won't let anyone touch her. Her full name sets off a bad reaction. She doesn't understand what happened physically or emotionally." Something was wrong with me. Something they couldn't talk about with me there. I gripped the railing. _Relax, Bree. They'll kill you. _The railing started crumbling.

"I think, whether or not Victoria meant to—"

"She's listening," Alice, I thought, interrupted.

"Oh no." I jumped to my feet. "I didn't mean to! Honest!"

One of them was already standing in front of me. It was Edward, the one with the human, judging by the smell of him. "Bree," he said gently. "It's okay. We can fix the railing. No harm done." I crouched automatically. Whimpering, I started to back away. Edward was faster. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. Edward dropped my hand. He wasn't going to restrain me; he wasn't going to order me around. He was just there. "It appears that Alice underestimated the time you'd take in the bathroom."

"But I was eaves—eaves—um—" I was at a loss for words. I really wasn't in trouble. It was hard for me believe. Getting into trouble was just too easy. _What have I gotten myself into? When I was human, that would get me more then grounded._

"Eavesdropping?" Edward offered. I smiled up at him thankfully.

"Yeah, that. God, what's wrong with me? I can't think straight." I slapped myself on the forehead. "I guess I'm not cut out for this." I averted my eyes.

"Edward," I heard Mr. Cullen say, "I'll take this." I looked up. Edward was standing behind Mr. Cullen and both of them looked genuinely worried. Mr. Cullen squatted in front of me, so he could look me in the eyes. "Bree, I know this is hard, but don't give up."

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" I replied hotly. "I'm getting kind of tried hearing it."

Mr. Cullen sighed and straightened. "Bree—" He reached for me.

"NO!" I threw my arm out and Mr. Cullen was thrown against Edward. I jumped out the nearest window, wincing as I broke the glass.

I wasn't planning to escape, but the power that ran through me was liberating. The pure speed was all I needed. I jumped into the nearest tree and ran from tree to tree. I didn't know where I was going, but it didn't matter. I was leaving the deary, dismal area I had grown up in. I'd always wanted to see the world, but I never thought I'd be doing it like this. Flying from tree to tree like a monkey or maybe a squirrel. I smelled something horrible and I stopped in my tracks. There were three of these smelly creatures somewhere below me. _What is that smell? It's horrible._

I swung down a few branches, and saw what I smelled. Huge wolves. They saw me and I felt a sudden wave of panic. "CRUD!"

They looked meaningful at each other, and one started to shift a little. At first I thought he was nervous, but he was changing into something. A human, a naked fully-blood Native American dude. I felt embarrassment, but no heat came to my face. He put on a pair of pants. "If you're the Cullens' new bloodsucker, GO HOME!" he yelled. The other two growled at me, furthering his point.

I jumped down, hands up in surrender. "I don't _belong_ to anyone and my name is Bree." I didn't exactly know what was going on, but I kept the panic at bay. I didn't know what these beasts where after all.

One of the other wolves barked at the human. "Go home or else." He shifted into a wolf and the trio ran away.

Within a few minutes, they were back, Edward was between them. "Bree, are you okay?"

I didn't move or breathe. I was totally lost and didn't know what to say or do. I started to hyperventilate. _I'll have to be punished for this. I doubt they're lenient enough to just ground me. I'll probably deserve whatever I get._

Edward kept his hands behind his back. "We'll all forgive you this time, because they didn't get around to telling you the rules."

_Forgive? _I thought. _There's no such thing has unconditional forgiveness, dude and—dogs? _I was suddenly distracted from calculating my possible punishment. _Wait. These guys are wolves. Real life werewolves. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. Why did they let Edward come get me? They should have just killed me. How many times am I going to be spared today?_

"Bree." Edward broke me out of my panicked trance with a surprisingly gentle voice. "It's time to go."

I nodded, crossed my arms over my chest. It probably looked like I was trying to block out the evening air, but I just really wanted to hold the panic at bay. This was _totally _freaking me out. "Dude..." I whispered. _Somebody better explain what's going here. I can't do this. I don't like change._

I hadn't noticed, but we had been speed walking. The werewolves stopped walking and Edward nodded in farewell. Once they were out of nose range, all I could smell was the human. It was like Edward was wearing too much cologne. I gagged slightly. "You smell like _her_," I mumbled, voice dripping with disgust. "Why are _you_ the one they sent to get me?" I plugged my nose.

"I'm the only one who can communicate with the wolves," he said simply.

"And how is that?"

"I read minds."

"Oh." _Wait a moment. _"YOU WHAT?"

He braced himself, expecting me to attack. "I know it's intrusive, Bree. I usually ignore what I hear. It can be annoying."

"Of course," I muttered, walking passed him. I exhaled finally. He caught up with me, passed me and started walking backwards. "Do you mind? You smell like the human."

"The human's name is Bella and she's my fiancée."

I honestly didn't give a crap what her name was. I'd call her whatever I wanted to. "Sure. Her name is Bella, whatever."

He stopped moving. "If you want to be a part of this family, you'll have to get used her being around."

"I don't want to be a part your family," I retorted in a calm tone. "Can we get going please?"


	8. What We Leave Behind

**8. What We Leave Behind**

We walked into the house, my arms still crossed. The entire clan was staring at me. "What?" I demanded.

Alice ran and wrapped her arms around me. "You're okay! When I couldn't see you anymore—"

"Couldn't see?" I asked, stepping away from her. "You've been watching me?" They all tensed. "How much trouble am I in?"

Bree," Mr. Cullen said softly, "You're not in a lot of trouble, but I don't think we will be letting you out of the house for a few days."

"So?" I ventured. "I'm grounded?"

"For lack of a better word, yes."

"I think I can handle that," I replied simply.

Turns out that sitting around my new room was boring as watching a TV pastor. I hadn't been that bored since Mr. Stephan's first semester freshman bio class. I dropped it. Of course, I couldn't drop being a vampire or part of this stupid coven. And to think I was only three days into my punishment.

* * *

I wanted to kick something, but everything in the room looked pricey. "UGH!" I threw the lamp. It was probably the only thing in the room that I could afford to replace. It would have taken a year of my human allowance, but I would have done it.

"What happened to being able to handle it?" Jasper asked catching it just before it hit the ground.

"It's the lamp or your brother's girlfriend."

"There's another way to get your frustration out," he replied gently, grabbing a pillow off the useless bed. "Sit down."

I crossed my arms. "How is a pillow supposed to help me get my frustrations out? If I punch it, feathers will get everywhere."

"Well, ma'am, funny you should ask."

"Ma'am?" I interrupted. Nobody had ever spoken to me like before. "Dude, I'm fourteen."

"My apologizes. It's an old habit. Perhaps I should call you miss?"

"I think I liked better when you called me Breanne." I took the pillow from him.

He took it back. "Take the pillow without touching it or me."

That was absurd. "What is this, a karate movie?"

He looked totally clueless. "Just move the pillow Breanne."

"That little throwing you thing was a fluke."

"What about Carlisle and Edward?"

Jasper was trying to convince me I had extra powers. I rolled my eyes. "I pushed Mr. C and knocked him into Edward. So what?"

"Move the pillow," he repeated.

"No." I was not going to do what he said. I was not a child who was going to do whatever she was told.

"Fine," he said. "You are just frightened."

"I'm not a chicken, dude. That doesn't work with me. Try again." He was trying to make me angry. "I have more self-control then that. Plus, this room doesn't smell like _her_."

"Every Newborn—no, vampire—has something in their past that enrages them. Something that they wish they hadn't had to leave behind."

I felt myself smirk. He, unwittingly, gave me leverage. "What's yours?"

"Oh no, you don't. I'm here to talk about you, not me."

"You brought it up." I thought. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"I'm married to Alice."

That surprised me a little, but I kept taunting him. "I can tell you're from a different time. Like a different century. I'm sure, whoever she was, she's long dead."

Jasper was glaring at me. I had hit a nerve. There _was_ someone else. "Now's not the time to discuss—"

Before he could finish lecturing me, I asked, "Does Alice know?"

He snorted. "Quit trying to change the subject. We're talking about your problems. What makes you angry?"

I was going to get him to admit something eventually. "People not answering my questions."

"What else?"

"People asking questions."

"And?"

_Dang! You win this round, Jasper, but I will get you say her name. Even if it takes me a few decades. _"Expectations."

"Expectations?" He put the pillow down. "What sort of expectations?"

This was getting ridiculous. "What are you? A shrink?"

"Physiology ones one of my majors about a decade ago."

_Great. No privacy. Why didn't I let that big guy kill me again? _"Has anyone told you prying is impolite?"

"You're hiding something. I'll make a note of that."

"You are too," I retorted harshly. "It's a two way street."

"I'll tell you if you go first."

I held my pinky out. "Pinky swear?"

"Pardon?"

"Okay," I said slowly._ Of course he doesn't know what it means. He's way older then my great-grandfather._ "Do you know what a handshake is at least?"

He took my hand and we shook. "Will you tell what you remember from your human life?"

"Now I will." I sat down. "I turned fourteen in April. I was a freshman. I skipped sixth grade. Momma and Daddy never actually got married, but my mom married a guy named Tommy five years ago. When he got arrested about a year ago, I moved in with my dad. Not because I wanted to, but because some judge said I had to. They thought Tommy did something to me, but I wouldn't tell them, because nothing happened. I just didn't like him."

Jasper's face showed disbelief, but he calmly said, "What happened with your father?"

"Daddy wasn't my biggest fan, to put it simply."

"I do not mind a more complicated explanation."

"I don't want to give a more complicated explanation," I replied softly. "I want to leave it at that." I had absentmindedly wrapped my arms around my knees, a very human reaction to the emotional pain I was feeling. "But there is something else."

"Do tell."

I inhaled slowly. "I had a crush on a boy named Logan. I had barely gotten him to acknowledge my existence when Riley—and Victoria—found me."

He nodded, "I understand, Bree. Her name was Elizabeth. She was my younger sister. I don't remember her clearly."

I leaned in. "Why? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I last saw her in 1861. I was still human."

"Oh." _Embarrassing. That might be a bit mean of me._ "Okay, dude, I'm done prying." I felt guilty about it. The memory didn't seem to hurt him, but I'd probably never shake Logan from my mind.

Jasper finally sat down on the desk chair. "Bree, you don't have to deal with the pain alone anymore. We are your family now."

I glared at him. "Don't use that word." I paused. "Please."

He didn't speak, but a look of pleasant surprise crossed his face. I looked down, and saw that the pillow was floating several inches off his hands. I blinked and it fell to the ground.

"See," he said, after a shocked, silent second. "All it takes is concentration."

I blinked again, this time holding back imaginary tears. _I'm a freak, even as a vampire. I'm surprised he hasn't run away from me yet. I naturally repel most people. _I felt a silent sob rip through by chest and I started shaking. _This can't be happening to me._ I got up and starting walking out of the room. _No one can love this._

I was looking right at someone's torso. It pushed me back into the room. "Jasper, what happened here?"

Another sob ripped through my chest. I whimpered a little. _Oh god. Oh god. I'm losing it. _"She moved something. It frightened her."

I looked away from Mr. Cullen's torso. Blushing, of course, wasn't possible, but I didn't want him to see my face. I was ashamed and shaking. _Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Don't kill me._ Then, I looked up. I could smell the human. It was stronger then when it was on Edward. I gulped, trying to stop the burning sensation in the back of my throat. _She's here to tell them to kill me! _I thought in horror.

I felt Jasper grab my shoulders, restraining me. "Can Bella not take a suggestion?"

Mr. Cullen sighed. "She insisted on seeing Bree. To ease some of the fears."

"Whose fears?" Jasper wrapped an arm across my body. "Hers or Bree's?"

"Bree's."

The smell was getting more intense. My eyes lost their ability to focus and I wailed. _Stop the pain. Stop the thirst. Stop the burning. Attack._

_NO, BREE!_ The other side of me screamed. _They've too much to help you. Don't disappoint them. _The door slammed shut and locked on its own accord._ There. Now we can't go anywhere._

"Did she just do that?" Mr. Cullen asked Jasper softly.

My mind drowned out the response. _NO! We need to stop the thirst! We need to hunt! _I snarled at Jasper and his restraining arm. He wrapped his arm around the other. "Relax, Breanne," he whispered. "It is alright. We won't let you hurt her."

I whimpered and turned into his restraining embrace, wrapping my arms around him. "Make it stop, Jasper!" I wailed. "It hurts!"

"Hush," he whispered gently, petting the back of head. "I know. I am not going to leave you. I promise."

Even the logical side of my mind didn't believe him. _Everyone who has made that promise has broken it. Don't trust him. _Despite my thoughts, I felt myself calming. The emotion was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Soothing but still restrictive. I leaned against him, burying my nose in the fabric of his shirt. It blocked the human's scent enough that the burning became a dull ache.

"I think we have control," Jasper told Mr. Cullen. "But keep Bella at a distance."


	9. Faith

**9. Faith**

"Hi, Bree. I'm Bella."

I was still holding onto Jasper's arm, but I was facing the human. "Hi." I put my face into Jasper's arm, half shyly half to block her scent. _Don't talk; don't breathe; don't smell. Don't talk; don't breathe; don't smell._

"Bree's holding her breath," Edward explained. "So she can't smell you."

I wanted to glare at him, but I didn't want to look the human. _Get this over with. Get this over with._

The human took a step closer to me and I automatically moved behind Jasper. "How old is she? She's so small."

I could tell by her tone that there was slight "aw how cute" attitude going on here._ I'm fourteen, not a baby._

Edward translated the message and Bella nodded. "Sorry, Bree."

_I've always been tiny. Not quite a little person, but short. I had leukemia when I was seven. Stunted my growth._

When Edward said that, Mr. Cullen got an understanding look on his face. "I'm glad you told us," he said gently. "That answers a few questions. When did you last see a doctor?"

_How am I supposed to feel comfortable telling you medical stuff when I don't even know you?_

"We don't mean to be rude, Bree," Edward explained without translating my thoughts. "It's just that Bella noticed that you looked ill in the clearing. Carlisle is thinking that you were no longer in remission at the time you were changed."

I gasped, breathing in the human's scent. My head started spinning instantly and I gripped Jasper's arm, but my thoughts weren't about her or her blood. I was scared I was going to die. I wailed again, "NO!" _It can't be back. It can't be back._

Jasper embraced me again. His shirt masked the human's smell again. "Hush." He started to pat my back. "It's okay. We are not going to let you hurt her."

"She's not scared she's going to hurt Bella," Edward explained. "She thinks she still has leukemia."

Jasper held me at arm's length. "Venom kills all illnesses, Bree," he said gently. "It will not come back. You are going to be healthy for the rest of your existence."

I nodded, not fully believing him.

* * *

"Alice," I whispered a few days later as she passed my room. "Can we talk? Please?"

The smaller Cullen girl came in. "Why are you still in what you were wearing yesterday?" she asked. "If you need clothes, you just have to ask."

"That's not the problem," I replied. "I wanted to apologize." It felt wrong that I was getting so close to Jasper. He said he was married to Alice.

"About Jasper?" she asked, brushing my hair once we ha sat down. I made an affirmative gesture. "It's okay. I know you don't like him like that. He doesn't either. Has he told you about Lizzie?"

"You mean his sister Elizabeth?"

Alice stopped brushing and sat down beside me. "You remind him of her. She was about your age and size. Edward has seen the memories and she looked a lot like you too. Except blonde. Once Jasper got over the shock of you being a Newborn, he decided to make up for a broken promise."

I didn't speak. It was too personal a question to ask.

"Jasper left his sister because he wanted to join the Confederate Army. He left his sister with their uncle, but promised to write. He never did, even when he was human. Lizzie died a week after she was told Jasper died. He always wondered if he would have had enough self control to save her. You were given the chance she wasn't."

I put my hand over my mouth. No one cared about me like that. Elizabeth had been lucky to have a brother like Jasper, even if he broke a promise. Especially since he still cared today. "Okay. Thanks Alice. I feel better."

Alice suddenly hugged me. "I should be thanking you. This is going to be good for him." She stood up. "Now about the clothes…"

I knew I wasn't asleep, but my mind had wondered. What I was seeing was fuzzy, like a dream or memory.

_The man standing behind me was holding a thick book. I knew it was the Bible, although I couldn't see the cover. I was cowering before him, praying. __**"**__Lord, forgive me for the lack of obedience I have shown my father and bring me closer to both him and You."_

_I didn't believe my words and either did Daddy. He smacked me with the book and I whimpered. "Do you expect me to think you've truly repented, Breanne?" he hissed, hitting me again. "Again and again, I ask you to do little things. Why can't you listen?"_

"_I'm trying Daddy." I tried to speak clearly. "I really am but I'm hurting. Something's wrong with me. I can't eat or sleep."_

"_Have you prayed for healing?" he demanded, pulling me to my feet._

"_I need a doctor, Daddy." I wiggled in his grasp. "I've been sick before. Please, I wanna go to the hospital. I __**need**__ to go to the hospital. Please, Daddy, please."_

"_You have not prayed for healing then. If you are meant to live, He will heal you." Daddy grasped my chin, and spoke gently. "He will bring you peace, my child."_

"_Daddy, I need a doctor—"_

_Daddy slapped me again. "Do not interrupt me, Breanne." He kept hitting me, until I slipped into darkness._

I returned to the present, shrinking into the far corner of my room. I gasped back the pain and the memory. I hadn't remembered anything more then the day I changed. I started hyperventilating and shaking.

"Bree?" Edward whispered, coming in. He saw me and sat down across me. "Breanne, can you hear me?"

I could, but I couldn't answer him. I started sobbing and I screamed in mass internal pain. It was like I could still feel the Bible hitting me. I physically pushed Edward's hand away and curled up like a small animal. I covered my face with my arms and touched my nose to the carpet. It muffled the sound of my screams.

Edward tried to move me, but I backed myself farther into the corner. I just kept shaking and yelling. Edward called for someone, but I didn't catch the name. He managed to pull me away from my corner and started patting my head.

Another Cullen must have pushed Edward aside, because I felt a third hand on my back. I let out another scream. "NO!" _Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!_

One of them picked me up, and sat me on the the bed. I noticed that I had clawed up the carpet like a cat. With another scream, I thought, _Oh god. Now I'm really in trouble._

Edward said gently, "You didn't hurt the carpet."

"It's replaceable," Mr. Cullen agreed, taking my hand. "We can work through whatever problems you are having. We have faith in your abilities."

I automatically hugged one of the useless pillows. Feathers exploded everywhere, covering all three of us in down. It distracted me and made me laugh. It rang in my ears like wind chimes, beautiful and foreign. It had been too long since I had laughed. With a happy squeal, I jumped off the bed and hugged Mr. Cullen.

He hugged me back. "Feeling better?"

I nodded and jumped over to Edward, hugging him. "What now, dudes?" I asked, jumping back on the bed and sitting down cross-legged. I bounced up and down, like I was on a trampoline.

Edward sat down beside me, put an arm on my knee and said, "Bree, stop bouncing."

Carlisle laughed at my sudden change in personality. "Edward, she's better. I think we can deal with a little extra energy."

I got off the bed and ran down the stairs as quickly as I could. I need to do something, anything. "Hi!" I said to the assembled Cullens.

Alice and the blonde female looked up from their work. "Hi, Bree," Alice said. "Want to help us plan Edward and Bella's wedding?"

"A wedding?" I blinked at them in disbelief. _Why would I help if I was going to kill everyone that showed up? I'd bet I'm not on the guest list._

"Yes, a wedding, Bree." Alice replied. "Despite our lifestyle, Edward has very traditional morals."

"Dude." I wasn't going to admit that I was kind of bummed about not going to the wedding, because I was going to be more bummed if I killed everyone. "Why do you need my help?"

"I think," Mr. Cullen said, coming up behind me, "you're ready to be around more humans. If one of us keeps a hand on you, you should do fine. We have faith."

"Great!" Alice said in frustration. "How am I supposed to dress someone who can't go dress shopping?" She looked at me, and thought for a moment. "Lime green, strapless, falls above the knee. I have to go to Seattle. Jasper, take Bree hunting."


	10. Names and Music Lessons

**10. Names and Music Lessons**

"Oh!" Alice clapped her hands together. "You look so adorable!"

The little green dress felt foreign. I hadn't worn one as a human since, maybe, my blessing as a baby. You know those sweet little white clothes with cute little pink bows and little white bonnets. This dress had two little black bows on the back and Alice had paired it with a pair of footless black tights and green ballet flats. It was a little less then a month before the wedding. I spun around, not speaking.

The silence was self-ordered. We were at their human's house, and it smelled not only like her but like her father too. I actually had to meet him. Alice told me it would happen in 13 days and it was better to prepare myself now. It would help set up my story.

"Hi, Alice," Charlie Swan said, looking past her to me. "Who's this?"

I was holding onto Alice's arm, half hiding behind her. "This is Annie. Carlisle and Esme are in the process of finalizing the adoption."

I was answering to Annie just in case the search for my body got closer to Forks. My story was that I was from Boston (I had actually never been out of the Seattle-Tacoma area) and that one of Carlisle's former colleagues had mentioned me, and the couple started looking into adopting me. It was easy enough to act like it was my name, as long as I didn't speak.

"Hi, Annie." We came in. "Welcome to Forks. Bella!" he called over his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me the Cullens were adopting another kid?"

Bella came up behind her father. "Sorry, Dad. Alice only mentioned her a few times. Anne, right?"

_Close enough._ Alice had told Bella that we temporarily changed my name. She wasn't that bad of a liar, given what she had to lie about. I nodded shyly.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked me, playfully. "Cat got your tongue?"

Alice smiled understandably. "She can't talk, Charlie. I guess I should have mentioned that. Sorry."

I looked up at the human's, struggling to see through the texture of my blue contacts. They annoyed me, but Alice told me red eyes would be a clear sign of something being wrong. _Of course, not speaking may cause its own suspensions._

"WELL THEN—" Charlie started to say, speaking louder then he had too.

I looked at Alice, pointing at my ear. _I'm not deaf._

Alice didn't need to translate what pointing at my ear meant. Charlie tapped my shoulder. "Sorry, Annie. I don't know how to deal with someone who can't communicate normally."

"We get by," Alice said simply. "She didn't talk in Boston either."

"Boston?" Charlie asked. "You're from Boston, Annie?" I nodded. "How long have you been here?"

I held up two fingers and Alice said, "Weeks."

"I guess I should stick with yes or no questions." I nodded. Not being to smell was horrible but it would have been worse if Charlie's blood smelled good. I had to remind myself that it was better to be scent-blind then out of control. I watched him look down at me, mildly confused. "How am I supposed to ask her how old she is?"

I held up all my fingers and then two. Carlisle had explained that my build made it easier for me to be younger then older and we had to make me seem like I wasn't Bree Wilson. That means I couldn't be fourteen or from Seattle. As long as I didn't speak, I could keep up the lie and not attack anyone.

"Twelve," he translated for himself. "It must be hard to move across the country and know you can't see anyone you know."

It made me think of Momma and Tommy, and I wanted to cry. Instead, I shrugged and looked at Alice, blinking once. The acid in my red eyes where burning through the contact lenses and I needed to change them out.

Alice and I had already worked out a little code for emergencies. "I think," she said slowly. "Annie needs a bathroom."

I nodded and Charlie pointed up a set of stairs. "First door on the left, sweetheart."

I moved as fast as I dared. I stared at my reflection, still mildly amused that I had one in the first place. I changed the lenses; kind of bummed I had to put in another pair of scratched textured lenses in. I turned on the facet and flushed the toilet. "Anne?" someone said from the other side of the door.

I turned off the water and poked my head around the door. It was Bella. "Alice wants you to try this outfit on."

I took the white dress bag from Bella with a faint smile. "Thanks," I whispered softly, so Charlie couldn't hear it.

I was sitting with Emmett, and he was flipping through TV channels in boredom. Taking the remote from him and switching off the pointless screen, I asked, "How do you do this?"

"Do what?" he asked. "I'm not doing anything. You're the one that turned off the TV."

"Exactly," I replied. "It's so boring, not being able to nap, go outside when it's sunny. I don't know any vampires my age. School's out of the question. I don't like books; I don't have any hobbies. There's nothing for me to do."

Emmett didn't seem to understand why I was so frustrated. "So come up with a hobby. It's not that hard to do."

"There's nothing I know how to do!" I replied, forcing myself off the couch. "I can't draw or write well! Cooking is useless!"

"Why don't you try playing the piano?" Emmett asked, motioning to the large instrument. "It might keep you busy for a few hours. Of course, if you plan on breaking it, it won't last long."

My mood swings were becoming legendary around the Cullen house. One moment I'd be tired, the next hyper and then I'd be mad. I struggled to fight back the sob this time. Emmett was an insensitive joker, who had no idea how weird this was for me. I sat on the piano bench but didn't expose the keys. It was almost scary, sitting in front of something fragile. Moving the cover with even a small amount of strength could completely pulverize it.

Edward sat down beside me, lifting the cover. "Do you play?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I've wanted to, but my family has never been able to afford lessons. I tried to teach myself at school."

He pointed at the white key in the middle. _Middle C,_ I noted. "Very good," he replied to my thought. "Do you know how to use the black keys?"

I shook my head. "I know they sound a little sour. Like they need to go down a tone or something."

He chose a white key in between two black ones and to the right of the C. Hitting it, he said, "This is a D. This key—" He hit the black key above it. "—is D sharp or E flat. This key—" He tapped the black key below the D. "—is C sharp or D flat."

He totally lost me with the same key having two names. I blinked at him. "Edward?"

"That may have been a bit much," he admitted. "Maybe we should start with naming the white keys." He hit middle C again. "C and—" He silently tapped the D.

"D?" I found another white key with two black ones. Hitting it, I asked, "Is this a D too?" It sounded lower then his D.

His smile widened. "Yes. That D is an octave below this one. What do think and octave means?"

"Oct—Eight?" I counted up from D, hitting the keys as I went. "So this E, F, G—" I hovered over the next key.

"A," Edward said, hitting the key for me. "B, C, D." He sung the notes. "Try starting from middle C."

I touched the key softly. "C. D. E."

Edward gently took my hand and put my thumb over the C key. "Each key uses a certain finger. Please try again."

I was so caught up in the keys that I didn't get mad at him for correcting me. "C. D. E. F. G." My pinky finger hovered over the A.

"A, thumb. B, right pointer," Edward explained.

"C, middle?" I asked.

"Good job. That's a Major C scale."

"A scale? That's one octave, right?" It made sense to me. From C to C there were six keys and if you added both C's you would have eight.

He nodded his approval. "Now, not all scales are that simple. Do you remember what I said about the black keys?"

"They're flats and sharps." I stared at the keys in silent confusion. "Why is there not a B sharp or C flat?"

"That's because C is B sharp and B is C flat. What other keys are like B and C?"

"E—" I hesitated. "—and F?" He nodded. "So, F is E sharp and E is F flat?"

"You don't need to be so unsure about it." Edward spoke softly. "You are a fast learner. All vampires have quick minds."

That sounded ridiculous. It was like he wanted me to suddenly gain a shred of self-respect. "A quick mind?" I snorted. _Sure. Whatever you think will make me feel better, dude._

Emmett came up behind me, lifted me off the bench and spun me around and sat me on the floor. I laughed at him and my thought process started going in the opposite direction, like a car moving in reverse. _I belong here. I really belong here._


	11. Control

**11. Control**

The house smelled like flowers. Alice said that the more flowers there were, the less likely I was to be over powered by the scent of humans. She even agreed to pin a bright pink one in my hair to help. I actually didn't like pink, but it looked okay with the dress.

The wedding was a few hours away. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and I were the only ones downstairs. "Mr. and Mrs. C—" I paused. "—I mean Carlisle and Esme. I was wondering if I could talk to you. You know, before the humans show up and I have to shut up. It's kinda important."

Esme had kindly agreed to be the one to keep a hand on me until Jasper got back with Bella's parents. She smiled down at me and we all sat down in the back row of white chairs. She patted my knee. "What is it, sweetie?"

Carlisle took my other hand. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, suddenly nervous. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that, I've been with you guys for a few months now. I know I've been a brat but I was wondering—I mean—I don't how relevant this is—I'm not even sure how to word this—"

Esme touched my cheek. "You don't have to be scared to speak your mind, Bree."

I nodded, inhaled and spoke quickly. "I was wondering if I could call you Mom and Dad. I know it means a lot and you might not be ready but—"

"Whoa, honey," Carlisle said. "Slow down. Let us talk, all right?"

Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It means a lot to us that you asked, but you can call us whatever you want. We care about you, Bree. Nothing will ever change that."

I watched their faces. It didn't _look_ like they were lying to me. In fact, they looked like they were raw. So honest that it almost hurt me. I got out of my seat. _Too much, too soon. Too much, too soon._

"Annie?" I heard Jasper ask. "You okay?"

Gasping, I looked over toward the door. It was Bella's mom and step dad. My throat burned with thirst. The man had on a cast. He was injured. Injured prey. _Kill._

Jasper walked up to me and grabbed my arms. "Anne! Look at me!"

I blinked and looked up at him. I shook my head. _Let go of me! I have to feed! My prey is injured! I have to hunt!_

Jasper didn't move his eyes from mine. "Carlisle, I think she's a little overwhelmed."

Carlisle—Dad—put hand on my shoulder. "Annie, I understand that this might be a bit much. If you feel the need to, you can stay upstairs. We won't hold it against you."

I tore myself from Jasper's judgmental gaze and looked at Dad. His tone and his words snapped me out of my hunter's mindset. _I was about to kill a man. Why did I let myself risk being ripped into pieces? Why didn't I stop myself? _"Please, Dad." I begged him with my eyes. _Don't let me hurt them._

One of the humans barely managed to say, "Bella told us she couldn't talk."

Jasper started leading me to the stairs. "She surprises us all sometimes."

* * *

"What are you thinking, Bree?" Jasper demanded in a low hiss. "Losing control like that. That's why I told Esme to keep a hand on you until I got back."

"How was I supposed to know that human dude was going to be injured?" I threw myself onto the bed in total apathy. "It's in our nature to attack the weak."

He locked the door and crossed his arms over his chest, like an angry human. "I refuse to believe that you would betray my trust like this, Breanne. This family has sacrificed our very reputation, maybe even our lives, to protect you. Newborns are dangerous and we're about to add Bella to our list of problems. You have to grow up fast, Breanne. Faster then any Newborn before you."

"But I can't grow up, dude. I'll never grow up. I'm stuck like this, like Peter Pan. Expect I can't leave my Neverland. I can't go back to the real world, because my idea of the real world isn't the real world. I have to fight to keep the memories I want keep but I can't fight the ones I don't like. I feel trapped, like an animal in a cage and that's all I am, Jasper. An animal."

I had backed myself into a corner, literally. My shaking was so violent that the bedside table was shaking too. Jasper grabbed the lamp before it fell off. "I am not even going to try to calm you. Do not even think about leaving this room."

I kept expecting the tears to roll down my cheeks, but, of course, they never came. The silent sobs just ripped through my chest, like mini earthquakes. The hurt was too much. I didn't mean to disappoint Jasper, I really didn't. He hated me now, I could tell by looking in his eyes. They were bright gold, like everyone else, but there was a dark edge to them. It was like he was ready to rip my head off my head at any moment.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, I heard two people arguing somewhere on the floor below me. "She's a girl, Jasper," Esme hissed at her son. "I need to make sure she is okay."

"She's almost an immortal child," he hissed. "As soon as she breathes around a human, she loses control. Who knows what would happen if she fed on a human? She could kill an entire town if she wanted to and none of us could stop her. I'm not even sure if she understands why she can't fed on humans. All she knows that we'll kill her if she doesn't do as we say."

"She doesn't understand why we don't feed on humans because humans hurt her. You are no better than her father or the state. You are hurting her, even if you haven't hit her. I don't need an extra talent to see that. She's a little girl who is scared for her life."

"She's a Newborn who can't do as she's told unless she's threatened!"

"You've been with us long enough to know that we don't have ranks, Jasper! This isn't the South! She doesn't have to do everything we say! If you can't understand that she's our equal, you need to get away and think about! You'll always be welcome here, but Bree is too!"

Esme's words made my heart soar. I didn't like the fact Jasper was being scolded, but no one had called me an equal, ever. It was the greatest feeling ever.

"You know I can't leave Alice and Alice won't leave you." Jasper replied, sounding ashamed. "It's just that Bree is a Newborn and I've dealt with Newborns. They're incapable of rational thought."

"Bree is usually level headed. The only problem she has is her fear and you're the one causing it. She is a girl, Jasper. You are right about her almost being an immortal child. Carlisle thinks she may have been a late bloomer of sorts and her hormones were probably high when she was changed. None of us would be surprised if she was relaxed and calm as a child."

That statement made me think. Just before I met Riley and my fate, I had changed. Not in the creepy I-must-drink-blood way, but in another way. I guess I got kind of got mean and harsh. Part of it may have been from all of the crud with Tommy and my father, but something told me it may have something more. Possibly something worse.

I started skipping school about four months before I was attacked by Riley. My grades had dropped because I had just stopped caring. I don't know why I suddenly changed. It could have hormones or my brain slipping into what it was about to become. Like if my subconscious had known somehow. If I had been asked if I wanted to be a vampire, I would have said yes. I wouldn't have known what I was getting into, but I would have said yes none the less.

If I had known that I was going to meet the Cullens and face the chance of getting my head ripped off nearly every day, I would have said no. Not just no, but heck no. Humans already hated me; I wouldn't have wanted more beings to hate me. Esme and Carlisle seemed to like me well enough, but Jasper…

Jasper was torn. He hated me, but I reminded him of Elizabeth, his precious little sister. That's all I was to him. A chance to rewrite his mistake and he knew it. He probably knew I knew it too. It was probably why he got mean again. If I was slowly catching on to his little act, and if I found out, he was going to lose control. Jasper stuck me as the type who thrived on control.

Another Cullen had joined in on the fight. "You're ruining what was supposed to happy day," Edward was speaking. "Nothing bad was going to happen."

"She was losing control!"

"No," Edward replied, surprisingly cold. "You were losing control. Bree is perfectly capable of handling herself. She was only following her instincts. As soon as Carlisle put a hand on her, she relaxed. You felt it; I heard it."

Esme finished for him, "We were starting to make progress. She finally understands that we care about her."

Actually, now I didn't. The word 'we' implied the entire coven, not just Esme and Carlisle and it was quite clear that Jasper had the same feelings I did. Prue apathy. He even succeed in bringing back my apathy too.

"Bella and I are about to go. She wanted to say goodbye, but I decided it was best if I passed on the message." Edward's footsteps headed up the stairs and he knocked on the door.

Other then the fact that he said he was going to talk to me, I knew it was him because smelled like Bella and wolf. I don't know why he smelled like wolf. I doubted they were at the wedding. "What do you want, stinky?"

He opened the door. "Are you going to be alright?"

I studied my claw-like finger nails. "Yep."

"Are you sure?"

I didn't even look at him. "Yep."

"Is yes call you can say?"

"Nope."

"You don't care that we're leaving, do you?"

"You got married, big whoop. That doesn't mean Bella needs to pretend she likes me."


	12. Escape

**12. Escape**

Being a vampire might actually not have been a bad thing, but being a Cullen sucked. After I almost killed that dude in the cast, Jasper would not leave me alone. "Jasper, just go away! The humans are gone! I don't need a baby sitter! I need space!"

"You're being irrational," he replied.

"No." I poked his chest. "You're being irrational. You can't demand respect from me. It's earned. And if you can't like me until I respect you, then you're going to hate me for a long time, dude."

He took my wrist, as if he was going to push my hand away. "Bree…"

Adrenaline started to run through my veins and something welled up in my mouth. I wanted to strike, but Jasper was considerably smarter then me. He would have kicked my butt. I stepped back and spit on Jasper's shoe. "There. The feeling's mutual."

Jasper shook his foot, as if it was on fire. "You do not understand."

I snorted. "Why would I want to get it? I don't want to be a freak in a society that is already freaky. I'm leaving as soon as I can and going where my instincts take me."

"Your instincts are telling you to kill people!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I stormed out the house and into the wet woods. I was walking in a straight line, not caring where I was going. Nobody followed me, even though I wasn't running. Somebody must have told Jasper that I need space.

What I really needed was someone to talk to. The only problem was; I didn't know any other recently-turned fourteen year old inhuman freakezoids. All I had was the Cullens and they were not something I wanted. All I wanted—all I _ever_ wanted—was to be normal. Now I'd never get it.

* * *

I had reached the wolf treaty line, so I stopped and sat down. I would ask permission to cross to the ocean and swim somewhere, anywhere. I needed to get away from the future Victoria, Jane and the Cullens mapped out for me. And, in all honesty, I don't think I meant anything to any of them.

"Annie, right?" The stinky stink of canine flooded my nose, but he smelled different. Less like dog dipped in Pine Sol and more like a hippie who recently took a shower and then hugged a dog dipped in Pine Sol. The scent wasn't as intense. It was the one that told me to go home.

_Hot half-naked dude. Act cool. _"I need a favor," I muttered, standing up.

"Why does a vampire need help from me?"

"The Cullens are a bit—suppressive. I need to get out of here. I need to get away from them, now. The ocean's the best way out."

The young man laughed, but not in a 'that's-funny' way, but in the 'you-are-pathetic' way. "Alice will see you, wherever you go."

I didn't know what he meant by 'see' but it gave me the familiar sensation of being watched. "I know," I lied, shaking off the feeling. "But it doesn't change my mind. I'm leaving."

The boy had unbelievably large feet for his skinny form. "I'm not letting you leave," he replied with a smirk.

He was playing tricks on me. "You know, I'd attack you if you didn't smell like wet dog. Why won't you let me leave?" _I'll play along._

"Well, Annie," he said slowly. "You're cute, in a blood sucker sort of way. Your eyes are almost yellow and you smell like sugar cookies. I'm Embry."

"Well, dude-whose-name-I-won't-bother-to-remember, my name's not really Anne, I'm Bree. The Cullens have been making me lie. It's rather hypocritical of them. Telling me I can't kill but making me be dishonest."

"Killing is wrong and lying is less—"

"Less wrong? Ha." I leaned back onto a tree and braced the back of my head with hands. "In the world I grew up in lying was a sin. Same as killing. Have you ever lied?" I couldn't fully remember why I said it; it was like it was ingrained; trapped in my head.

"My mother doesn't know I'm a werewolf, but I'm not allowed to tell her."

"See. Doesn't that make you mad, what's-your-face? I'm not allowed tell people my name or how old am, or even speak."

"Trust me, Bree. I know what it's like to do what you don't want to. And it's Embry."

"Embry, all right then." _Whatever._ "Why haven't you called the rest of your little band of mutts—I mean friends?"

"You haven't crossed the line."

"And if I did?"

"I'm sorry Bree, but its rip heads off first ask questions later."

I laughed. "You know what, I'm gonna go back to the house. If you cross into parasite paradise, look me up."

"Trust me. I won't."

"Won't what? Look me up or cross into leech land?"

He laughed too. "Just go home, kid."

As I ran back toward the house, I yelled. "I'm fourteen, not a kid!"

* * *

"Breanne! Where exactly have you been?" Jasper demanded as I started up the final flight of stairs.

"You're not my father, not any of your business." I didn't even turn around. "But I came back, isn't that enough for you?" I slammed my bedroom door so hard it came off the hinges.

"Bree, did you just slam a door?" Esme called from the first floor.

Before I could reply Alice said, "Carlisle, you're going to want to answer that. It's Bella." The phone rang.

_How does she do that? _I turned to Jasper. "Are you done lecturing me?"My anger didn't last long.

He looked me with a strange expression and it just melted away. "That's better. Will you hear me out?"

I want to scream at him but I couldn't. It was like I couldn't feel the emotions I wanted to feel. I nodded, despite the fact that I didn't want to listen to his brotherly crud.

"Bree, you are the most annoying—no—maddening young person I've ever met. Your emotions move so quickly that I don't know what to do with you. One moment, I know I can calm you and the next it is like you were never upset."

I couldn't say what I was about to say in the tone I wanted to. "I know Jasper." I couldn't even be mad at myself for being so calm. "Could you go? Please? I just want to be alone."

"Can I trust you?"

"No." I couldn't be sarcastic. Something was taking all the fun out of torturing Jasper. "What's wrong with me? It's like something is controlling my emotions."

"That would be me."

Another thing I couldn't be mad about. Jasper could control emotions. My emotions. My emotions were my emotions, not his. Of course I couldn't be mad at him for it. I couldn't be mad at all. I tore my fingers through my hair. "You've been controlling me." I couldn't even question him.

"I must, when I can. You are so volatile that you're dangerous."

"Aren't we all dangerous?" My truly innocent tone shocked me. I struggled to push the feeling from my mind.

Jasper was pushed back a few inches too. "Did you just do that?"

I could be mad again. Not only had I pushed Jasper physically, but I would push his talent away too. I smirked. "Now, stop controlling me!"

"Can you control yourself?"

_Aw, sweet emotional freedom. _I sat down on the bed. "How am I supposed to learn to control myself when you keep controlling me?"

He shook his head. "Bree, you need to learn that what's best for you is not always what you want."

I suddenly felt very tired. It wasn't Jasper, because I was still pissed. "Look, Jasper, I just need space. If Bella comes back human, you can mess with my emotions as much as you want."

Jasper seemed to believe me. "I'll fix the door and then I'll leave you alone."

Bella's scent flooded my nose and had to push my nose into the pillow. I could tell she was distressed but I didn't bother to poke my head around my bedroom door to hear what they were talking about.

"Bree!" I heard Carlisle call. "Could you come down here please?"

I took one last breath into my pillow and practically jumped down three flights of stairs. Bella was lying on the white sofa, looking tired and big. She was more then bloated; she was almost like she was growing in front of me. "Oh god…" I gulped. _So much for not talking._ "What happened to her?"

"She's dying."

They weren't going to tell me what was killing her. It was almost like they thought I was too young to understand. "So you want me to go away so I don't kill her before you can help her survive?"

The Cullens' faces pretty much showed the truth in my words, but Bella shook her head. "Don't make her go," she said, weakly. "I don't want her to hate me more then she already does."

I didn't even think. "I wanna go." And with that, I was gone.


	13. Return

**13. Return**

I had been by myself for over a month, living in some old abandoned cabin in Canada. Luckily for the humans, nobody crossed my path and I had to feed on animals. Not the good kind either. I never met a wolf or a bear or any other carnivore. I was stuck feeding on little rodents like squirrels and rats.

I was starting to turn wild, which was probably a bad thing. Now that I look back on it, paranoid would be the best word for me, especially when I smelled two vampires walking outside my hideout. I pulled open the door and jumped on one of my stalkers.

"Hi, sweetie." It was Carlisle and Esme.

"MOM!" I jumped off Esme and hugged Carlisle so hard he had to pull me away. "DAD! DUDES, YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!"

"Of course we came back for you, Bree. You're one of us."

* * *

My eyes nearly popped out of head. I was expecting Bella to be a vampire, but I wasn't expecting a toddler that looked like a small female Edward. Before I could ask any one, Alice hugged me.

"Hi, Alice." I winced. "Do you mind? That hurts a little."

The little girl put her hand on Bella's face and Bella told her, "Her name is Bree."

The little girl had a heartbeat. It was faint and fluttering, maybe like humming bird. She didn't smell like food, but she did smell like flowers. There was only one thing I knew; this little thing wasn't human or vampire.

"Sorry," Edward said, most likely responding to my thoughts. "Nessie—"

"It's Renesmee," Bella interrupted.

"Renesmee," Edward corrected himself. "Is half-vampire. Bella conceived and carried her as a human."

"That's what you were keeping from me when I decided to leave. Bella was pregnant. Was there a good reason you decided not to tell me, Mom and Dad?" I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"We didn't fully know how to explain the situation."

I laughed flatly. "They teach sex-ed in middle school now days. I'm just pretending that I'm a twelve year old, remember?"

"Honey," Carlisle said gently, "We don't know much about who you were before you were changed. You do not even remember everything."

"I remember that I was a girl who was treated horribly by nearly everyone she met. I remember my name, my age, my birthday. I remember my school, the fact that I skipped the day I was changed. I remembered Amanda Reed when I heard her on my first hunt. Don't tell me that I don't remember!"

Jasper grabbed me quickly, "Relax." I did, although not of my own will. "It's okay. Carlisle only meant that he's not sure how extensive the damage to your subconscious is."

"You mean that memory of my father? I'm pretty sure it was a one time thing."

Carlisle shook his head. "We've looked into it, Bree. It wasn't. We're not even sure you remembered when you were human. You could have purposely blocked the memories."

"You're telling me," I muttered, "that I was a battered child? That it's not my vampire mind that's all messed up, it's my human one?"

"We are not telling you that you are 'messed up', sweetie," Esme said, taking me from Jasper and wrapping me in a hug. "We're telling you that we're here to help."

I smelled wolf all of a sudden. Pushing away from Esme, I muttered, "Ew. Who let the dog in?"

It wasn't Embry and it wasn't just one. They were both huge. "Hi, Bree."

"Hi, Annie," they spoke at the same time.

"Whoa, who am I right now, Mom?" I asked Esme. "I'm not used to being called two things that once."

The one that called me Annie smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I was at the wedding. Everyone was calling you Annie. I didn't realize it wasn't your name."

"We vampires lie a lot." I shrugged. "That's how it works. Call me whatever you want, dude. I'm okay with Bree or Annie. Just don't call me Breanne. That is apparently Jasper territory. Can I go shower, Mom? It's been—I don't know—35 days."

"Go ahead."

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, French braiding my hair. I don't remember ever learning to, but it came easily. Alice came in, taking over. "So, Bree how was Canada?"

"Dead boring. How was Bella-turning?"

"Confusing. I can't see Nessie."

There was that verb again. I wasn't completely sure what she meant, because it didn't seem like she was blind or that the little girl could turn invisible. "That doesn't sound good," I replied, hoping my puzzlement wasn't evident.

"It's like a black spot in my visions."

I nodded, staying as calm as I could. I didn't even mind that I didn't know. "Like when I look into an overhead?"

Alice smiled at my naivety. "Yeah, that's probably a good way to explain it."

I could still smell wolf. "When exactly did we start liking the mutts—I mean—the guys from down on the rez?"

"There's a lot you've missed, Bree. The last few weeks have been strange."

"How strange can you get in household with a telepath, an empath, and everything else?"

She laughed and patted my finished hair. "You should really start hanging out downstairs. Staying up here makes you seem standoffish."

* * *

I decided I was never going to breathe again. The wolves were stinky enough that it reminded me of something or someone but I wasn't sure what it was. While I was trapped in thought, Emmett sat down beside me. "What's on your mind, baby sis?"

_Baby sis…_I had a feeling Emmett wasn't the first one to call me that, but I just couldn't remember a name or a face. I looked at Emmett, praying his face would jog my memory. "Just trying to remember someone but the name isn't there. I can't even see a fuzzy face or anything. It feels like a really old memory but right now it's just a feeling."

"It's a good feeling," Jasper said, "But she's right. It's not clear as to why or how."

"Or who," I replied softly, "I'm pretty sure it's a person." I closed my eyes, trying to see a face.

_My memory was dark as well as blurry and he still didn't have face, other then a set of dark eyes. He was standing above me. I reached out my arms, but they weren't like they were now. My fingers were little and fat and I grabbed onto to the boy's long black hair and pulled myself onto my feet._

"_Whoa, Bree. Don't pull on his hair." A younger-looking Momma took me from the young man. "Seriously, Zane cut that stuff off. She could strangle herself."_

"_Molly, I'm fourteen now. I don't need to cut my hair."_

"_Molly? Molly! Are your friends telling you it is okay to call your mother her first name?"_

My fourteen year old mind flashed back into the present. "I had a brother? No way."

Edward had seen my memory along with me. "His name was Zane," he told the other Cullens.

Carlisle thought for a moment, "How did I not see a brother when I looked into your past?"

I couldn't remember anymore about this Zane guy, but there was something negative in that memory somewhere and I figured Zane was apart of it. "I think he's dead."

Emmett hugged me. "Cheer up, Bree. We'll find him, wherever he is."

I closed my eyes again, struggling and failing to remember a face. _What kind of sister forgets her own brother?_ I thought. _I'm terrible._

"Hey!" Emmett punched my shoulder with a grin. "Stop moping! You're making me sad!"

I stuck out my tongue playfully. "Sure, Emmett. What do you wanna do?"

He smirked, but Edward said, "Absolutely not."

Emmett's grin faded. "Come on, Edward. She's smart and clever. What could go wrong?"

Edward didn't look convinced. "She's fourteen, Emmett. We can't afford to take that big of a risk. People are starting to wonder why she isn't at school."

_Whoa… _"I am _not _going to school. No way. I remember hating the seventh and eighth grade."

"Bree." Carlisle spoke firmly. "People are getting suspicious. You were gone for more then a month. We were not even sure you would want to come back."

"What did you tell the people who ask?" I braced myself for an elaborate lie.

"Last minute problem with the adoption. You had to go back to Boston for a while." It was so simple, it probably worked. It even made sense to me, and I didn't like lying. They probably lied so often it was ingrained in their minds, like breathing or feeding.

Then again, their way of feeding was more then a little odd. When I was living in Canada, I would have given anything for a juicy human, or even a smelly bear. That's part of the reason I had nearly went crazy. The lack of decent food is enough to drive anyone (vampire or otherwise) to the brink of insanity. The human species is very lucky that I wasn't near a town. I would have killed almost everyone.

I wouldn't have cared, obviously, but I knew my new family would have had to kill me. And I distinctly remember everybody not really wanting to hurt me. Expect for maybe Bella. I really don't care about her and don't think I ever will. They'd have to force me to like her.

* * *

**I usually don't write ANs but I'm working on other projects that I haven't fully decided if I'm going to post. Before you reveiw, please look at my profile and tell me what you think.**


	14. Assurance

**14. Assurance**

I could smell--tell--that Charlie Swan was below me somewhere. I could even hear what they were talking about, but I didn't care. Actually, I did care, but not about what they were saying. Charlie was the first human I had smelled in months and it took a lot of courage not to run down the stairs and rip out his throat.

"So, what other secrets have you been keeping from me?" Charlie asked Bella.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Annie. Who is she really? I have a feeling she's not who you say she is."

That's one thing I hated about cops. They are very observant people. I held my breath, holding back both the burning sensation of thirst and the horrible feeling rising from my stomach. If Charlie figured out who I really used be it couldn't possibly be good.

"Annie isn't from Boston."

"I figured as much. What I mean is that this adoption might not be legal. Does Annie know about all of this?"

"Annie's one of us. She had leukemia when another one of our kind found her and saved her life. The problem is that she is not transitioning well. That's why she is up in her room."

It sounded like Jasper spoke just then and I started shaking with silent laughter. The only reason he thought I was transitioning badly because Bella was so controlled. He was just comparing me to the supernatural annoyingness that was Isabella Swan. I personally thought I was very controlled. I had even met Charlie before the wedding garbage.

"So Annie is her real name?"

"As far as we know."

I had to internalize the comment I wanted so desperately wanted to go down there and say, voice dripping with sarcasm. _What's his next question? Can she talk?_

"Is she actually mute or that another lie?" _Of course._

Jasper spoke again. "She only speaks when she must. Which it not often." _Dang it, Jasper! Stop terrorizing me! Do you want me to leave or something? You're already keeping me isolated! Now you want to keep me quiet?_

Edward was probably reading my mind. "Speaking of Anne, you should go check on her, Jasper. She must feel isolated."

Jasper could probably tell I was not depressed or lonely. I was just pissed. In fact, if he came up here, I would give him a very loud, possibly strong talking to. _I'll show you 'when she must.'_

"I do not think I should, Edward. Last time we spoke she was not overly happy with me."

I laughed, happily. _Who's the chicken now, bud?_

"She sounds okay," Charlie said. "And she probably doesn't want to be bugged. I remember what Bella was like at that age. The start of puberty."

I stopped laughing. _They won't tell him I'm really fourteen, will they? Dude, that's not nice._

"We're handling her," Jasper said. "She tends to be a bit infantile."

I couldn't sit by myself anymore. I left my room that the most human-like speed I could muster.  
Tapping Jasper on the shoulder, I thought, _Can I rip his head off, Edward? Please?_

Jasper turned and his eyes burned with anger. "Anne, you really shouldn't been down here."

The burning in the back of my throat was only a little worse, even though I was less then a yard from Charlie. It would have confused me if I wasn't so angry at Jasper. _I may be childish, but hey, I enjoy the simple things like the rush of a kill. _

Edward gently pulled me away from Jasper. "Do you need to go outside? Get some fresh air?"

_Fresh non-human polluted air. Sounds nice. _I nodded.

"I got you." Emmett herded me out the door. "Let's talk."

* * *

We walked until we were in the rainy woods. I spun angrily and stared through Emmett. I was feeling lightheaded and a little foggy. "I don't know what's wrong with that dude. One second, he's all brotherly and the next he's all 'I'm so disappointed in you'," I muttered. "I know I'm a bit emotional, but dude, calling me infantile? I'm not even sure what that means."

"Childish," Emmett said, "and he's right. You're young—and tiny."

"Hey," I poked his belly button, "Don't bring my size into this, dude. I'm in crisis-mode here!"

"Yeah, it looked like you were losing control."

"Dude, it's just too much!" I started pacing around. "How am I supposed to grow up when I can't grow? He's expecting too much from me! I'm not Elizabeth!"

"No one said you were Elizabeth," Emmett whispered.

"Seriously, dude, are you stupid?" I asked him. "Apparently, I remind him of her! It's probably the only reason Jasper hasn't ripped my head off yet!"

Emmett reached for me. "It's going to be okay, sis. You just got to perk up and be happy."

I didn't believe him. Perky was not one of my traits. I wasn't lethargic or anything; I just didn't care. Or at least, I didn't used to. Back in the day, I would just throw an insult at whoever was hurting me. This time I freaked out. Why was I letting Jasper get to me?

I thought for a moment. "Dude." _I'm disappointed because he's disappointed. _"When did I become a closet people-pleaser?"

"You've been trying to please us?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. I needed to face this head on. _Time to face the demon._

* * *

"I need to know what you want from me, dudes. I'm just a girl, and I can't read minds."

"Oh, Bree," Esme whispered. "We don't want anything. All we want is for you to be happy here."

Carlisle spoke louder but was still calm enough to keep me from freaking out, "Bree, you don't have to worry. We're not angry."

I looked at Jasper. "But he is. I wanna know what I did to upset you, Jasper. I thought you were starting to like me. What happened?"

Edward was staring at Jasper meaningfully. "She needs to know, Jasper."

Alice had her eyes closed for some reason and she opened them. "If you don't tell her, one of us will. It'll help everybody."

"I will do it myself then," Jasper said clearly. "The first nearly hundred years of my vampire years were spent in a coven not unlike Victoria's. A fair amount of Newborns and very few mature vampires. There was a decent amount of in-fighting as well as external fighting with other covens. I was forced to learn to control my power to control the Newborns in my coven.

"I also learned that extra powers are highly dependant on people's emotions, especially in the early years. Having 'grown up' in a fight-orientated society, I learned that those with extra powers are harder to control but are also in greater need of it. The more I would control the emotions of these individuals, the more controlled the powers would become. Your abilities are different. This time I am forcing myself to take a different approach."

It only a split second for me to understand. "The problem is that if you try to control my emotions and extra abilities, I might push you out, but I still can't control it. That means neither one of us has control. That scares you."

"In the world I was turned in, someone like you would be considered a liability. Once your physical strength would weaken at the one year mark, you would have been destroyed."

That's why I had recognized that dark tint in Jasper's eyes. It was like the bald man from the coven. I was a liability. "You've almost reverted back to your red-eyed ways. Your instincts are telling you to kill me."

"When you nearly lost control around Bella's step-father, you gave me a reason to act on my instincts from that time in my existence."

A question popped into my head. I didn't want to ask it, but it felt like I had to. It was partnered with a human-like fear. "What stopped you from—" My voice cracked. "You know. _Destroying me_."

"Elizabeth. I knew if she would have known you, she would have liked you. Wherever she is, I know she would have been disappointed. Unfortunately, my other instincts, the brotherly kind, have been dormant for a long time. It has been difficult for me to choose which set to act on."

"You've used both. Mostly the mean one, but there was that whole pillow thing. That was brotherly, in a freaky way. I think. Maybe? I don't know much about assuring people."

"You're trying to assure me," Jasper said.

"Of course," I said, sounding brilliantly naïve. "You dudes try to assure me when I freak out. You look like you're about to have a meltdown. I thought it would help."

Jasper laughed. It was the first time I heard him laugh in a way that seemed truthful. "Ah, Bree, you are truly a surprise. Occasionally scatter-brained, temperamental, naïve—"

"Don't forget impatient and rebellious," I mumbled.

His smiled widened. "Elizabeth most certainly would have liked you. You are practically her complete and total opposite. She was shy, sweet-tempered, and compliant. She seemed to draw people in rather then repel them."

I wasn't so sure about Elizabeth liking me. I was feeling very Anti-Lizzie at that moment. I also felt very small, being judge under Jasper's tinted gaze. Tinted by the perfection of his dead sister and my almost uncontrollable anger. My mind was hazy, almost blank. It was like I was lost in a mental fog, but everything was still somehow clear.

Without bothering to mutter a farewell, I shrugged and went upstairs.


	15. Something Major

**15. Something Major**

Alice was absentmindedly cleaning the living room, although I don't know how; her eyes were close half the time when she knocked over a vase. Anyone of us could have caught it, but I was distracted by an impromptu piano lesson.

"What did you see?" several people asked.

_There's that verb again. _"Dudes?"

"The Volturi," Edward said.

_Who? _"They're coming," Alice continued. "Irina saw Nessie. She's not there, but they already know."

Everyone started talking at once. "Dudes?"

"Is there time to stop her?"

"No," Edward said. "We need to brace ourselves for impact. So to speak."

I was starting to freak. "Dudes," I whispered, feeling lightheaded. _Somebody tell me what's going on. Please._

"We'll need to find some allies. Others to back up the truth. Observers of sort."

"YO, DUDES!" They all turned to look at me. "Could somebody please tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Jasper, seeming tensed up, looked at me meaningfully. I felt myself relax. "You don't need to know." He turned to Emmett. "Please take her somewhere, anywhere. Tell her nothing."

Jasper was taking control of me again, but I was so confused I couldn't fight it off. Emmett, wide golden eyes sympathetic, herded me away. "Come on sis."

* * *

I kicked a tree so hard it, it fell over, exposing half the roots. Now that I was away from Jasper, I was less confused and more pissed. It made me feel like a little girl and that was not a good feeling. Before I could kill another unfortunate plant, Emmett grabbed my foot. I fell over. "HEY!"

"I'm not Edward or Jasper, but I think I can explain why Jasper asked me to keep you away."

Deciding not to reply, I sat on the ground and crossed my arms over my chest.

He sat down beside me. "You haven't been a vampire for long and you're just a kid. What's happening is dangerous and it's not something a kid should see. Jasper's not the only one that feels that way. We only want to keep you from getting hurt."

I had never heard Emmett say something that grown up. Looking away from his somber face, I thought, _why are you even bothering to protect me?_

"Look, Bree, it'll be okay."

We sat in silence for ten minutes and I finally managed to mutter, "Why did you get put on babysitting duty anyway?" I smelled a familiar werewolf. "Phew, Embry. Ever try showering?"

He was in his wolf form, eyes wide with curiosity. He licked my face, as if asking me why I was sad, then he ran behind a tree. Coming back human (and clothed, I noted), he said, "What's wrong, Bree-Annie?"

The melding of my two names, the old and the new, was actually pretty funny, despite its closeness to my full name. "Apparently, I'm too young to be around when something big is happening."

Embry sat down behind me and Emmett. "You _are_ little. It's human—or former human—nature to worry about the little ones. Especially the girls."

I knew squat about sociology, but he made sense. "It's just that," I whined, "I've been through a lot lately. I think I'd be ready to handle almost anything. But since I don't know who I'm supposed to be, I guess you guys might know me better then I do."

"You just talked yourself out of bugging the crap out of Jasper for the next few weeks."

* * *

"What do you want, dude?" I asked, not looking up from my novel.

It was Jasper. "I know you're angry with me, and Alice says it will probably get worse from here." He sat on the bed. "But I came to apologize."

He was right; I was still pissed, although more with my own immaturity then his behavior. "Whatever, dude." I didn't know why Jasper was bothering with the sappy crud and I didn't care. "Just say what you have to say and get out of my space."

He patted my knee. "I made you a promise and I'm about to break it."

"So what?"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave, but I am. I will not tell you why or where we are going."

"Look, dude." I closed my book and set in beside my other knee. "I know you've got the whole Elizabeth thing going on and you think you can make up for it by liking me. You don't need to tell me that you're breaking a promise you didn't need to make."

"Bree." He gently lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his nearly black eyes. "I want you to know that I care about you. If we find what Alice is looking for, I will come back. I will not be defined as a promise-breaker."

"You realize I don't care, don't you dude? You could leave and never come back, and I wouldn't blink." I wrenched myself out of his grasp.

Carlisle entered then. "Bree, most of us will be gone for a while. Edward, Bella, and Nessie will be here. Please behave yourself."

"Sure, Dad. Jasper already told me he was going somewhere."

Carlisle stared at me. "You're not going to ask me where we're going."

"Nope. It has something to do the big something. Jasper told me I didn't need to know. I may not agree with him, but I respect his decision." I wasn't in the mood to fight them. I just wanted to be left alone.

Both of them didn't seem to believe me. "Are you alright, Bree?" Carlisle asked.

_I really don't want to get into this._ "I'm fine Dad. Mom doesn't have anything to worry about. I won't do anything stupid. I'm immortal, not dumb."

"Jasper, why don't you and Alice head out now? I believe it's safer if we stagger our departures."

Jasper looked over his shoulder. "Bree—"

"Go, dude." He mumbled an affirmative and walked out. "I'm not in the mood to talk." I told Carlisle coolly.

Carlisle took Jasper's place on the bed. "I am not asking you to talk; I am asking you to listen. You can talk if you want, of course. I am not going to stop you."

I leaned back on my elbows, and replied with a cold, "Whatever."

"I can tell that you're not happy here."

"It's not that I'm not happy here; I'm not happy today."

"You haven't been happy in a few days."

He was right. Ever since that thing with Alice and those people who were coming, I'd admit wasn't pleasant company. I just moped around on the top floor, and I had read the book on my lap three or four times. I was just plain bored. "This isn't fun anymore. Almost like I don't have any energy. It would be better if I could at least sleep."

"Perhaps you should find some alternative? Give yourself a routine with a slower evening and night."

"But I don't go to school or anything. I mean, dude, it's not like I can be around a lot of humans. What am I supposed to do?"

"Esme and I were considering letting Edward and Bella try to teach you. They'll need something to do between arrivals."

"You mean homeschooling?" I whispered more to myself then to him. "That's going to be different."


	16. Mindset

**16. Mindset**

"I hate learning," I muttered, staring into a science workbook. I would have been much happier sitting in my room with a rock CD. Instead, I was trapped at the unused dinning room table, complying with Carlisle's idea of giving me a routine.

Edward had given me sophomore level work at first, but I quickly discovered that my memory didn't include much school work. It was like I had completely forgotten eighth and ninth grade. Meaning I started closer to my age, not were I had left off. It made me very angry and all I wanted to do was rip up my work. I didn't understand anything on the page because my brain was all fuzzy.

Edward was standing behind me. "Bree, you need to relax."

"I can't! You don't get it, dude! I'm dumb! Stupid!" I closed the workbook. "I can't remember squat!"

"Doesn't squat mean 'nothing'? You just used the double negative."

"Great, now you're correcting my grammar? I thought today's lesson was science!"

Edward sat down beside me and opened the workbook. "Try again."

I stared at the first reading. It was about weather and cloud types. I really didn't care. "Come on, dude, when am I going to need this crud?"

Edward thumbed through the workbook. "You've already finished half the work in the book and your answers are all correct. Don't make it harder then it is."

"I'm not making it hard, Edward. I'm only getting the answers from the reading. I don't remember from reading. It's not how my brain works."

He grabbed a piece of paper and put my pencil back in my hand. "Remember."

* * *

"So, homeschooling sucks huh?" Embry sat on the other side of the boundary line. "I'd figure as much."

I noticed his lack of movement. "You've crossed the line before. What's stopping you now, dude?"

He tried to smile. "Sam was furious when he found out that I talked with you and that big guy. Mostly because I crossed this line." He moved his hand across the invisible symbol. "And because I kind of like you." He was fidgeting, which reminded me how human he was. I was the only one who could never sit still in the Cullen house.

"Dude, are you embarrassed? It's not like you and I have anything going on. We're different species and natural enemies. You're not supposed like me, dude. That's probably the way it's always been."

"It's just that you're someone I can talk to. I mean, the pack is great but you're something different. It's like a breath of sweet-smelling air. Almost like you're not a Cullen."

"Sometimes I don't want to be a Cullen, but it's the first place that feels like home. When Jasper doesn't go all Jedi-master on my butt." I laughed flatly.

"Jedi-master?" Embry asked, confusion crossing his russet face and dark eyes. "What is this, a sci-fi movie?"

"No, dude." I got to my feet and broke off a tree-branch. "I'm usually only able to this on accident. I've never tried to do it on purpose." I gently placed it on the ground on the other side of the line. Holding my palms up, I ordered, "Hold it like this, about a shoulder's width apart. Stay perfectly still."

He did. "Why—"

Not moving my eyes from the stick, I hushed him, "I need to concentrate, dude. Don't talk." I stopped breathing and just stared, unblinking, at the stick. Then, once I was sure Embry wasn't going to move it himself, I closed my eyes.

After a few seconds, I heard Embry gasp, "No way."

I opened my eyes and the stick fell to the ground. Embry was sitting there, eyes blank with surprise. "Ta-da," I whispered.

"No way. No _freakin'_ way."

"Freak is right," I mumbled, taking the stick back and crushing into into a powder.

Embry was fidgeting worse and his voice had a manic edge. "You're telekinetic."

He was shaking. "You're telekinetic. We knew some of you had powers, but nothing like this. You're telekinetic."

I crossed the line without thinking. "Embry, please. Relax." My own voice cracked. "Losing control can be dangerous. I should know."

"I can't believe it. You're telekinetic."

I gently grabbed his upper arms. "Embry, listen to me," I whispered. "If you don't relax, I might have to hurt you." He was hyperventilating, unable to speak. "And then I'd lose control. If I bite someone, I'm breaking the treaty."

"You're telekinetic."

"Yes, Embry, you already established that." I knew how Jasper felt whenever I freaked out. I felt kind of ridged; tense; like I was struggling to hold onto my last shred of self-control. "Dude, listen to me."

Embry blinked and looked right into my eyes. "That's cool." His voice was still shaky and the lie showed through like a glass of water.

I slapped his arm and jumped back over the line. "Cool? Cool! Dude, you—you were like—I don't know—having a panic attack or something!" I started pacing. "You almost made me kill you! Then I would have had to been killed too! I don't want to die! Do you get what I'm getting at, dude? Dying is _so_ not cool!" I stopped and glared at him.

Next thing I knew, he was pushed onto a tree several yards away. His head cracked open, and his eyes closed. I could hear his breathing, but he was obviously unconscious. I had to think on my feet, and fast. I couldn't go home and leave him here. He was losing a lot of blood; I could smell it. I raced to his side…

And was instantly surrounded by the entire back. "I didn't mean to!" I yelled. "I lost control! Honestly! I was on the other side of line when it happened! Please, don't kill me!" All my senses but my sight was blocked by essence of wolf. The panting filled my ears; the scent was intense and I could practically taste the sweat and hair. I gagged, feeling totally overwhelmed by them. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I wailed, cowering. "PLEASE! DUDES! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The big black one was looking—no glaring—at the other members of the pack. It was like he pissed at them. I should have been thankful that it seemed angrier with them then me, but then one of them whimpered. It looked as scared as I was. In a spilt second, the big black one ran off and came back human. "I'm sorry," he said in a threateningly deep voice. "None of these buffoons bothered to tell me you were a little kid. It makes what we're about to do harder then it should be."

I was shaking with fear but Embry stirred behind me. "Leave her alone," he croaked. "Or I'm joining Jacob, Leah and Seth."

I remembered those names. They were Bella and Nessie's smelly friends. "It's okay Embry. I hurt you and—" I cleared my throat, trying to sound cool and apathetic, like that Jane girl. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

The leader turned back into a wolf and I close my eyes, expecting the pain.


	17. Dude Had a Flare Gun?

**17. Dude Had A…Flare Gun?**

But death didn't come. There was no pain, no hell. At first I thought maybe there was some chance I went to heaven, because I saw something bright. Like blindly bright. Not like my skin in sunlight. It was like the sun was standing in front of me. It was a man with a flashlight and, judging by the noise it made, a gun. I choked, the smell of gun powder overpowering the wolves and, lucky for this stupid dude, his scent.

The wolves scattered and man ran to us. "Are you two okay?"

Embry sat up and rubbed the back of his head. It was practically healed and he muttered, "It's just a scratch."

I had already elected not to breathe—or speak, but I nodded. _Just go. If I mess up, we're all dead, dude._ I was still pretty shaken from nearly being killed by the pack.

The man kneeled down beside us. He touched my arm. "You're shaking, and freezing. How long have you two been out here?"

I was shaking and probably close to sobs. Embry looked light-headed but mostly recovered. "We're fine," he told the man softly. "And you're an idiot. Those wolves could have killed you."

The man took off his jacket and wrapped it around my heaving shoulders. "Praise the Lord that they didn't."

_A Christian? _I thought with a mean edge. _Oh joy. _The jacket was standard forest-service issue, heavy but uncomfortable. The man pulled out a radio, "We have two injured hikers, one male, and one female."

Embry and I shared a frightened look. "Sir, this isn't necessary. Annie's dad's a doctor and they're already looking for us."

"You look a little old to be having a relationship with a little girl."

Embry smirked. "I was part of the search party."

I decided I should at least say a little. "He tripped." The man's scent flooded my throat, coating it with burning thirst. I stopped breathing and looked meaningfully at Embry. It was almost too much for me to handle.

Embry understood me instantly. "Sir, we have to go." He stood and pulled me to my feet. I slid off the coat and it fell to the ground. Embry walked me all the way to the Cullen's house, but we stayed quiet.

* * *

Edward and Bella, as well as several vampires I hadn't bothered to learn the name of, were sitting in the living room. "I'm home," I whispered.

Everyone looked at me, and Edward said, "Hello, Bree. Did you have fun?"

I tried to smile. "I just hope Embry isn't in too much trouble when he goes back."

"I'm not going back," Embry mumbled. "Is Jacob here?"

"He's speaking with Leah," Edward said, "Outside." Embry ducked outside.

I was instantly afraid I had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, Edward," I said quickly and quietly. "Embry's just somebody I can talk to. The other pack didn't like that too much. Some human dude showed up and saved me from being dog food. We ran out of there as fast as we dared."

Bella smiled, holding onto Nessie. "You didn't kill the human?"

"Dude had a gun," I shrugged. "I'm not sure what guns do to us. Not dying was the only thing on my mind."

"I am not sure of anyone here has been shot by a gun," he replied. "It's late, and Carlisle still wants you to keep that routine. You should go to your room."

"Okay, dude." I started up the stairs. "See you in the morning."

"I'm pretending to sleep, dude." I covered my head with the comforter. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, come on, sis. Pretending isn't the same as actually sleeping." Emmett shook my shoulder. "Don't I get a welcome home?"

"Go away, Em," I growled, still hiding my face. "I'm comfortable."

"God, Bree," Rosalie said, "Your hair looks horrible."

"Don't care, dudes." I curled up as tight as could. "I'm trying to sleep."

Emmett pulled back the blanket and lifted me up. "We can't sleep, remember?"

I failed and kicked Emmett. "Can't I try?"

Rosalie snorted. "Pretend all you want, stupid. Let's leave her alone Emmett. She's just a delusional little kid."

Emmett dropped me back on the bed. It cracked under the force of the fall. I jumped up in surprise. "Okay, I'm up. You didn't have to break my bed." The bed was practically folded in half and the blankets were all wrinkled. "Now you two dudes owe me."

We started down the stairs and Rosalie said, "Fine, stupid, I'll get you a new one."

"What was that noise?" Edward asked.

The group of vampires in the living room didn't seem to care about the noise, but I explained anyway. "Emmett decided it would be funny to drop me," I said, "It wasn't."

Rosalie reached the ground floor first. "Bree was just being stupid."

"I'd rather pretend to sleep then spend too much time with you, Rosalie." I replied in the same tone.

It was true. Rosalie and I never got along. She accidently took my hatred for Bella and moved it onto her. It was probably because she was blonde and taller then me. Yes, I was jealous and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. She acted like she deserved to be beautiful and that she was better because she was pretty. She was everything people like me wanted to be. It was like Amanda Reed all over again, only I couldn't kill Rosalie. It was _so_ frustrating.

"Earth to Bree-Annie. Come in Bree-Annie."

Embry was standing beside me. "Sorry, I was thinking about hurting Rosalie."

"Which bloodsucker's Rosalie?"

"Blonde one in heels next to the big one watching football."

"What's keeping you from hurting her?"

I pointed at my eyes, since they were now totally gold. "We're kind of related and I like everybody else. I'm not a fan of her, but I'm also not a fan of dying."

"Yeah, you made that clear. You were practically screaming it."

"Well, it wasn't the first time I thought I was going to die. It's my automatic reaction. Not very evil soulless bloodsucker is it?"

"So, you're a flightier not a fighter?"

"When I met the Cullens, I was hiding in a tree. Not exactly something a fighter does."

"A tree? You were hiding in a _tree_?"

"I don't like crowds and I was only a week old. And it was an evergreen, dude. It's not I was sitting in a sapling."

"It was still a tree," he was smirking.

"Oh come on dude. You don't know what it was like for me. My senses were new and I didn't know what to do. It's not like you're a fourteen year old vampire."

"You're right, but you're not a sixteen year old werewolf. Why were you scared of that forest-service guy?"

"Dude had a gun, remember?"

"It was a flare gun."

"But the word 'gun' is in 'flare gun'. I smelled gun powder. And I'm pretty sure flare guns could cause damage if the armed dude wanted to."

"Sure, whatever you want to think." He shrugged and walked off, leaving me there to fight the fog that was settling.


	18. Candles

18. Candles

"I don't mean to be rude, Dad, but what's really going on here? Why did we assemble every vampire we know and where's Alice and Jasper?"

Carlisle failed at smiling. "Alice and Jasper probably aren't coming back."

I shrugged. "What about the other vampires? I think I deserve to know."

Carlisle sat on the end of my new bed. "Do you remember Jane and Felix from the day we met?"

"Jane was the one that decided to let me live." _But not without a lot of pain._

"Yes. Jane and Felix are part of a coven called the Volturi. The Volturi are the royal family of our world and they are coming here." He paused. "Because of Nessie. Someone saw her and reported us for having an immortal child."

"But Nessie isn't an immortal child; she's half human." The look on Carlisle's face was both knowledgeable and honestly horrified. I instantly knew why Jasper didn't want me to know. "Ah crud, these Volturi dudes are going to kill us."

Carlisle patted my leg. "Not if we can convince them otherwise. The others are here to act as witnesses to Nessie's heritage and growth."

"But how is that going to work? People only hear what they want to hear, even those with super-senses."

Carlisle looked like he agreed with me, but said, "All we can do is hope."

* * *

I stared out the window, feeling lonely. It was December and all I wanted to do was see Momma. Winter was her favorite time of year. She said it was because it was the Goddess was giving the world a chance to take a nap. She was totally nutty but I loved that about her. My first Christmas had actually with my father last year. With Momma it was the Winter Solstice and and a really weird Wiccan-ish ritual. I never joined Momma's faith, because I hated being made fun of for it.

On the 22nd, I walked down stairs and asked Esme if we I could have a candle. She looked surprised and I said, "It's a family thing. I promise I won't burn the house down." I took the candle and a box of matches and placed it on my window sill.

Someone came in behind me. "What are you doing?" the person whispered in a high voice.

It was Nessie. I smiled. "Get up here, little dude. I'll show you."

She did. "What's the candle for?"

"It's something my mother used to do this time of year." I struck the match. "She'd light the candle and say 'blessed be' and then I'd say it."

"Why?"

"You're a curious little dude, Nessie." I smiled and blew out the match. "It's my family's way of celebrating the change in the seasons." I lit another and then lit the candle. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be," Nessie echoed. "How long does this candle have to be lit?"

"Until the sun sets, I think." I smiled. "It's been awhile since I've seen my real mother."

"Why can't you see her?"

I sat on the bed. "Well, when I became like this, I had to stop visiting her. I could hurt her you know. I wouldn't want to hurt someone I care about."

"Did she light a candle today?"

"I hope she did." I stood. "I gotta go do something. Can you keep it a secret?" She nodded and I was off.

The first thing I saw was a candle. Usually, she used blue for the Winter Solstice, but this candle was black. It was like it was acting like a symbol of the evil I had become. The back door was unlocked. Every surface but the floor had different sizes of black candles on it. In the reddish glow of candle light, I pulled down the hood of my black sweatshirt. "Mrs. Duncan? Molly Duncan." I called into the darkness.

My mother came out of the living room. "You're almost the exact image of my little girl." She reached for me.

I pulled my hand away. "Don't touch," I ordered. The scent of my mother was blocked by the scent of melting wax, thankfully.

"You're a spirit, sent in a form I can relate to."

Her speaking was slightly slurred. I had to play to her delusions; act like I didn't know her; like I wasn't Bree Wilson. "Whatever you want, Mrs. Riley."

"Why were you sent, spirit?"

"First, all these candles could start a fire. Once I leave, blow all but one out. Secondly, I came to tell you that your daughter—Breanne, was it?—is in a better place and she wants to to stay on Earth for awhile. She misses you, but your place is here."

"Zane—have you heard from Zane?—he's my son. He's been missing for a long time. Is he in this better place?"

What was I going to tell my mother about the brother I never knew I had? I took a breath and looked her right in the eyes. "You know the answer to that question, Mrs. Riley."

"So I was right to get them both grave plots?"

"Again, Mrs. Riley, these questions are not necessary. Tell me you understand what we are trying to tell you and I will take my leave."

"I understand but—" I ran out as fast as I could.

* * *

I stared at the grave marker of Zane Oliver Wilson. "You're real; not a crazy delusion. You were a real human being." I was ignoring the tombstone next to it. I knew it was mine, but I couldn't bring myself to look at it. As soon I saw it, I was sure the image would be burned in my mind.

"It's sad, to know that these two died so young." I turned. A male red-eyed vampire who was probably Alice's height was standing behind me, eyes focused on my stone. "They were the same number of days old. 5142. That's fourteen years and a month." He pointed at both stones. "And they appear to be related."

"They are," I whispered.

"You know them?" The red-eyed stared at me.

I shrugged. "Kinda. It's hard to explain, dude."

"Are you a Denali or an Olympic?" he asked.

"What?" I didn't get it at first, but then I realized. Slapping myself on the forehead, I said, "Yellow eyes. Duh. I'm an Olympian." The man-boy's dark hair fell across his red eyes and it made him look familiar. "I think I know you dude, but I'm not that old in vampire."

"I visit this guy's body nearly every time I'm in this area. The little gal was with him when I killed him, but I couldn't bring myself to kill the baby. It's strange that they died when they were the same age."

"Actually, I'm the little gal. I was turned the night on the date on my stone."

"You're very controlled for one so young."

"Thank you, but I need to get back to my group."

"See you around, then Breanne the Olympian?" His voice suddenly sounded much younger, like he was my age and from my area.

I didn't know. "Whatever, dude. I gotta go."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I'm in the mood to update everyday, but when I'm in a good mood, you lot reep the benfits!!! Go you! Won't have Net on weekend. See you Monday!**


	19. Floating

**19. Floating**

I was sitting up stairs, listening to music, trying to down the chaos of having way too many vampires in one place and of giving up everything I was before I was turned. There was some sort of fight going on down there and I wanted no part of it. Then something caught my ear.

"We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, but Alastair worried that no matter worried no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here."

Excuse, that meant they'd do anything to get what they wanted done. And what they wanted was us dead. Meaning they wouldn't stop jumping to conclusions until they came up with one that could justify killing us. _I don't want to die._

_Stop it Bree!_ The other side of my brain ordered. _Remember, you can just leave._

Leaving _was_ tempting, but I still didn't have enough control to live in a city and I hated living in that little cabin in Canada. I had no place to go, really. I had no choice but to stay where I was. It made me feel hyper in a bad way. I couldn't fight, but I couldn't run either. It sucked.

People were probably down there talking about a coming fight. I didn't care to listen to what they were saying. I wasn't going to fight with anyone. Like Embry said, I was a flightier, not a fighter. I'd probably freeze up when we got to the fight I get myself killed.

Yep, I was an epic chicken. I wasn't going to act like I was brave. I'd rather admit it then get my butt kicked trying to protect myself. Basically, I'd die and take no one down with me.

I felt totally lame as I thought about it. I was a just girl who didn't want to fight anybody because I'd probably die. And I was not into dying. That's the whole reason I was in this situation. I did not want to fight or die. It was horrible, because I couldn't bring myself to choose.

"What about your little one, Carlisle?" someone asked Carlisle. "She doesn't even seem to understand what is going on."

"Bree understands perfectly, Amun. She just feels that she does need to involve herself."

"Does the girl have a death wish?"

I hoisted myself off the chair and walked down stairs. "Nope. I'm a kid. That's it. Enough said. Are you dudes done being dramatic?"

"Your apathy is notable," Amun said.

I shrugged and started listening to other people speaking. "I do so hope Alistair was right about this," one of the thin-skinned two vampires I knew to be Romanian said to the other. "No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never all if everyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were," the other replied.

"We never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

I went back up stairs and put on my headphones. Turning up the sound, I decided to drown it all out. My mind wasn't clear and the way I was feeling in that moment; it was never going to be clear. I was trapped in the fog of being heartbroken. I'd been lied to and lied myself a lot lately. I was just getting used to it too. You can usually expect people to lie every now and then, but not mentioning something all together was horrible.

But somehow I couldn't stay mad at Momma. She was always a little nutty. Some days it seemed to be on the edge of mental illness. I hadn't really noticed until I turned eleven, when people started calling her Mental Illson. I never even bothered to ask her why people thought she was insane.

Now that I knew Zane was dead and I was there when it happened, I couldn't help but wonder if it was one of those incidents where Momma turned her back or walked away and the red eye quickly killed Zane.

I had to think of this boy I didn't know like that. A human that unfortunately crossed paths with a hungry vampire. The sad fact was that if I was a hungry around humans, I wouldn't have blinked at killing a human. Our kind generally didn't believe in mercy and the Volturi were probably the clearest example of it.

This red eye clearly had some remorse. It may have been because he regretted killing my brother. Of course, he was a red eye, which meant that probably wasn't the case. He could have regretted letting a two year old like I was live. Maybe he was looking for me; expecting me to visit my brother's grave. Waiting to strike.

How lucky was I? This red-eye was probably wanting to kill me and the first time I go to Zane Wilson's grave, I'm basically already dead. What confused me was the way he spoke. It was like he was two different people or hiding his real speech.

I had discovered that many older vampires sounded—well—old, even if they were young when they were turned. It made me realize I wasn't the only one who couldn't fully assimilate. I may have seemed totally childish in my thinking. My Newborn-ish-ness couldn't be compared to Edward's struggle of loving a human. I knew that.

But I can pretend that I'm on the same emotional playing field, can't I? I would probably never go through loving a human, or not knowing my past or being a leader. I just wanted my coven to realize I was equal. Yes, I was young, but in another century, I wouldn't be. The frightening part of being fourteen for that long was the possibility that the Cullens would be stuck in the little girl mindset.

It was true that I didn't want to die, but I also didn't want to be trapped in a fourteen year-old's body for the rest of ever. Since I was so freakin' small, I could never pass for someone who could even go to high school, let alone get a driver's license.

I was _not_ okay with that. That's the only thing that really kept me in high school and kept my grades up. The prospect of free driver's ed. Now, I had no incentive to learn. It wasn't that I couldn't, it was just that I was stuck in this fogged state.

Fog is kind of like clouds and clouds usual show up before a storm. I knew my storm was the Volturi and my impending destruction. I was exactly what Jasper thought I was. Volatile, temperamental, naive and too hard-headed for my own good. I was _so_ floating in a river in Egypt and I had been in it for a while.

* * *

I was floating around in my thoughts when Edward knocked on my door. "Bree, may I come in?"

"Whatever."

He sat down in my desk chair. "Your mind isn't clear."

"I know. I've just been thinking."

"About what?" he ventured.

"Lots of things. Say, Edward," I took a breath. "Do you ever feel like you're two different people?"

"Your two lifestyles are still warring."

Warring was a good word for it. It was like I was floating in the middle of a battle field, an almost out of body thing. My two sides were completely independent and both were good and bad.

Edward smiled gently. "I understand. When I was ten, I rebelled. I started hunting humans. My morals convinced me to only feed on those humans who did wrong."

"How long did you last?"

"I'm not sure. When you're alone for long periods, you can lose track of time."

"Why you'd come back?"

"I missed my home. My family."

I could relate. "Yeah, remember that I freaked out when Dad told me I couldn't go back to my human life."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Bree, I shouldn't have waited to tell you this, but I think you were too hard on Jasper. He was just trying to protect you."

I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach, but I couldn't id it. "I didn't want to be protected," I relied softly. "I wanted to control myself."

Edward's plastered smile wavered. "Although Alice was Jasper's main reason for leaving, I caught a glimpse of something different." He watched my face, preparing to gage my reaction. "It was the most human trait I had ever seen in him. As much as you reminded him of Elizabeth, Jasper still occasionally viewed you as a threat to the safety of our family. Seconds before Jasper decided to apologize, that changed. He no longer sees you as a surrogate or an enemy. He sees you for who you are."

I couldn't speak. I wouldn't have believed Edward, if I hadn't known he was a mind reader. Jasper _did_ seem different the day he left. He managed to go an entire conversation without insulting me. I still acted with complete indifference, because I had been scared. Insults always seemed to be on the tip of his tongue.

"What have I done?" I asked more to myself then anyone else.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to think I'm not one to beg, but I must. I have three more stories up, but I won't update them until I know if I should. I'm asking you to read and review not this story (that would be great) but the others too. Even if they are terrible. Please! *puppy dog face*  
**


	20. Time to Face the Music

**20. Time to Face the Music**

I watched as the snow fell in front of, behind and on me. It felt nice on my super sensitive skin, but I was distracted. It wasn't the coming battle that had me so loopy; it was the red eye that killed my brother. The fact that I had witnessed my own brother's death shook me up and what I done to Jasper.

I was so freaked out; I felt like I was going to vomit. I felt like I had killed Zane because I wasn't killed too. I hated knowing what killed him. I hated knowing that he was really dead. I didn't even bother wondering why Momma got one for me. I had been gone for about six months. That wasn't long enough to be legal dead, but I didn't care. It was like her little way of telling me it was okay to move on.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the murder. To the red eye, it was probably just another meal. It was disgusting. For the first time, I had a real reason not to feed on humans. It was not stay alive, but because I would not be compared to a monster like that.

I regretted not knowing how to kill vampires, because if I had, I would have ripped the dude's head off. I was angry at myself for not seeking my revenge. I had to remind myself that it would have been stupid. He wasn't too much taller then me, but it was obvious that he was way more controlled. I really was just a chicken at heart.

I opened my eyes and continued walking. I had already decided to stay in the back on our side of the 'battlefield' to make a quick escape if I had to. The air was filled with the smell of wolf. I wasn't sure how many them there were and I couldn't id Embry in mix. I wasn't even in the mood to think about it.

I positioned myself so I (hopefully) wouldn't be seen. Then I sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees. I was silently wished I could become invisible, but knew it was impossible. I was telekinetic; there was no way the dudes upstairs would bless/curse me with another talent. I wasn't that lucky.

I wasn't the only one who looked nervous, but the Cullen were wearing brave faces. They were the people who had supposedly done something wrong, after all. The logical side of me told me that they deserved whatever they got and I should go now.

The girly emotional side of me said that it was my mom, dad, and siblings up there. It was like I was a traitor. They had helped me through the hardest part of my pathetic little existence and I was just throwing it to the wayside. Nessie, sitting on a wolf I assumed was Jacob, looked back at me. Her wide brown eyes questioned me and where full of confusion.

I stood and walked forward. Esme squeezed me in a tight hug and Carlisle smiled at me. It was a real smile, not faked to make me feel better. It was like he knew I wasn't really a chicken and that I belonged in the family. I smiled back at him, too scared to talk.

Rosalie looked angry, but Emmett ruffled my hair. The snow had stopped falling but my hair was soaking wet. It was sticking up in all directions and fell halfway across my thin pale face. I didn't care about my looks in that exact moment. All I cared about was my family. I didn't care that we might die.

We. What a great pronoun. It meant I was part of something bigger then me and I had people I could relate to. It meant that I meant something to someone. It was weird to know that I was finally worth something. The Cullens said I was always welcome and I called Carlisle and Esme Dad and Mom, but subconsciously I felt different. Edward was staring at me, and I knew he knew what I was thinking about. He nodded and smiled in apparent approval.

That brought my mind back to Jasper. I still couldn't believe I could be so mean. Momma would have been so disappointed. That wasn't the way she raised me. I probably didn't have much time to dwell on, and if Edward made it through this, he'd probably be able to pass the message.

I felt guiltier then when I had forced Jasper to bring up Elizabeth. That was like a scratch on my guilt. My behavior toward Jasper felt like a hole. I was swimming in it. Jasper wasn't coming back, so I had no one to pull me out. And the fog was over the hole, so if I tried to poke my head out, I couldn't see.

The Cullens knew me better then I did and they probably knew I was going to stay. I loved being part of a family. My birth parents were never together and Momma was more like a friend. I knew Daddy and I never got along, even if I couldn't remember everything. The Cullens were raw, real, chaotic and still somehow relaxing.

They were everything I wanted and now I had them and they had me. I wasn't someone they needed. They just wanted to give me a chance to live. Who would have known it would turn to mutual liking and then love? It was amazing how human it felt when the family wasn't human at all.

Edward was looking straight ahead. "We probably have ten minutes."

It looked too beautiful to be the day a bunch of people died, but I couldn't cry about it. I had seen my entire first coven die. I had killed one of my classmates. I myself had faced vampires and werewolves and begged for mercy. Today, I wasn't going to beg. It was time I faced what I was.

It was odd that I was okay with dying this way, but it was probably because I kind of told my mother I was going to die. Was I suicidal? Of course not. If I had the chance to live, I'd take it, but I wasn't going to beg these royals to spare me.

Maybe I'd ask them to let the wolves live. The wolves hadn't done anything wrong, as far as I knew, and I liked Embry. True, they tried to kill me, but they weren't bad. Since they were human most of time, I didn't they'd kill humans.

I didn't even think about the afterlife. It didn't matter. I'd be killed by a group of strangers, murdered, really. Even all of the golden eyes died today, there had to be other vampires considering making a life style change.

I finally followed Edward's line of sight and exhaled. _Time to face the music, Bree. Stay cool._


	21. Strangers

**21. Strangers**

The strangers came, moving slowly and with precision. They reminded me of an army or a flock of birds. There were thirty-two, all in long cloaks, ranging from grey to deep black. It was obvious that the darker ones were the most important ones, because they were leading the advance.

Their faces were all blank, no surprise or anger. They were trained to be like this, and they had probably done this before. Their calm sent panic up my throat and I had to dig my heels in to keep from running. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder, as if sensing my discomfort.

The dark clothed ones moved forward and the grey ones moved to the flanks, but they didn't seem to be charging us. It was like they had a plan and thought what was happening was unenviable. They were going to kill us without thinking.

"The redcoats are coming; the redcoats are coming," someone on our side muttered darkly.

I couldn't but think that it would have been funnier if the cloaks had been shades of red or if he said 'the dark cloaks'. The comparison made sense though. The Volturi were a ruling a class from the other side of the world and didn't understand those who were different. They had come all the way here with the intent to squash an uprising.

It was funny that I had spent most of my time trying to rebel from the family while the family was rebelling from the society. I wish I had known that before. I would have tried to behave better.

There was a decent group of other vampires behind the majestic Volturi. They were normal vampires and looked blood thirsty. We were criminals and criminals needed to die. If the Volturi didn't kill us, the forty plus ragged creatures would; I was sure of it.

We were hopelessly out numbered and we were going to lose. I was going to die, despite my attempts over the past six months to not. I guess I wasn't as ready to die as I thought I was minutes before. I was scared and the panic was back.

I was going die, I was sure of it, but this time I was going to fight. The venom welled up in my teeth. The Volturi would regret messing with Bree Wilson this time.

Just as I locked in my determination, Embry came up beside me in his wolf form. He butted his muzzle against my back. I turned and stood on the tip of my toes to pat the top of his head, but I couldn't quite reach it. His eyes showed faint amusement, but he didn't make a sound.

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward hesitated and then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle squared his shoulders and stepped forward, standing alone. I wanted to go up with him, because he was unprotected. He was holding his arms in a symbol of welcome. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

It felt like even the white coated ground didn't even dare make a sound. I tensed, waiting for some sign that it was safe. Tangling my fingers in Embry's fur, I tried to ignore the growing tension.

One of the Volturi leaders stepped forward and grey cloaked members finally showed some emotion. They looked like they were going to strike if anyone messed up. It reminded me of Jasper the day I met him. They were predators. "Peace," the man said, holding his hand up.

Embry moved back into the edge of the group of vampires, hair on end. His face was all wrinkled from the smell of vampire. I didn't blame him for stepping back; I was starting to think about running out of there again.

Although he was still at a distance, he spoke to Carlisle. "Fair worlds, Carlisle," he breathed in a thin voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you have assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

As if they weren't several hundred feet apart, Carlisle reached out a hand. "You have but to touch my hand to know that that was never my intent."

This was undoubtedly was Aro's extra talent. It was almost like Edward, I figured out quickly. Aro could see thoughts with a touch. It was a scary thought. Edward was one of my brothers; I was comfortable with him knowing what was on my mind. The Volturi were evil strangers, set out to kill us. I was not going to let any one of them lay a hand on me.

"But how can your intent possibly matter in the face of what you have done?" He looked sad, but I couldn't tell if he meant it.

"I have not committed the crime you are her to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Carlisle offered his hand again.

Before Aro could answer, another one of the black clad red eyes came forward. "So many pointless rules," the white haired, thin skin man hissed. "So many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen—"

"We see the child, Carlisle," he snarled back. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is _not_ an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments—"

"If she is not one of the forbidden, when why have you massed a battalion to protect her?" he interrupted.

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle motioned to the red eyes behind the Volturi. The dudes that _really _want to kill us. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice! Where is the informer?" Caius demanded. "Let her come forward!" He looked back to a woman standing behind the far part of the guard and the Volturi witnesses. "You! Come!"

She looked spooked, but not entirely awake. I knew she was a vampire, so she couldn't sleep, but it reminded me when I was in one of my fogs. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't seem to know the seriousness of the situation. Caius snapped his fingers and in the informer moved forward, still several yards away.

He closed the distance and slapped her. At the loud sound of it, I hid my face in Esme's arm. I knew it didn't hurt her, but I imagined that if anyone could case pain, it would be an ancient. Esme patted the back of my head gently, but didn't speak. Two distinct hisses came from down our line.

I didn't want to look up, but I had to. Caius was pointing at Nessie with a claw-like finger. "This is the child you saw? The one that was obviously more than human?"

The informant was looking at Nessie, eyes wide. Her head tilted a little and the confusion materialized.

"Well," Caius demanded again.

"I…" She was confused enough that she couldn't speak straight. "I'm not sure."

I flinched, expecting another slap for the poor woman. "What do you mean?" Caius' whisper was hard and cold.

"She not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but—"

Caius gasped furiously and bared his teeth. He looked ready to rip the informant's head off, so she didn't finish her sentence. Aro quickly moved to Caius' side. "Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

I stopped listening and naturally stepped to the fringes of the group. The entire time I was on the verge of having a panic attack. No matter what I told myself, I couldn't stay still or up in the front. I prayed that Esme and Carlisle would understand why I was antsy.

I sat on the ground, stopped breathing, and rolled a small snow ball. All I need to do was do something with my hands. Smashing it with the heel of my hand, I stood and wiped my hands on my jeans. I jammed my fingers into my back pockets and put my thumbs in the belt loops.

I had to act like I didn't care. False apathy kept me sane. Moving the snow with my feet, I started to feel like Jasper was right in keeping me in the dark. I was a liability because no matter how mad I got, I still wouldn't fight. The hands in my pockets were acting like an anchor, keeping me from floating around in another one of my fogs. I looked forward, keeping my expression blank.

Edward was crossing no man's land, head held high. Aro seemed delighted with Edward's attitude but Bella looked very uncomfortable, especially once Edward crossed the midpoint. A Volturi behind Aro steady grew more nervous. She looked like me, not a fighter in the least, but she appeared to be someone important. Maybe she could control a shield of some sort.

Aro and Edward clasped hands and Edward's neck muscles tensed. This silent conversation seemed to be hard on my brother and even Aro's shoulders were hunched. I quickly discovered that Aro did more then just see a current thought, he could see everything.

That means Aro wouldn't have to touch me to see my thoughts. Edward always seemed to be keeping my mind on his mind and knew when I needed help. Not to mention the other moments in our family. Every conversation, fight, meltdown. Every school lesson, arrival, red eye, gold eye.

Both mind readers' muscle relaxed slightly, but Aro didn't drop Edward's hand. "You see?" Edward asked in a calm tone.

"Yes, I see indeed," Aro replied his tone slightly amused. "I doubt any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

_What? _I thought. The Volturi didn't seem to be the type to forgive that easily. Judging by the look on the faces of the lower ranking members, I was right.

"You have given me much to ponder, young friend," Aro continued. "Much more then I expected. May I meet her?" He was practically begging Edward. "I have never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"What is this about?" Caius snapped.

"Something you have never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intend to deliver no long applies."

I had been waiting for those words, but there was something wrong…

* * *

**Okay, so I'm begging again. I am a begger. For reviews! Of any sort! On any story!!! Please, go read my true werewolf tales!!!! Before I go crazy!!!!! (WHICH ALREADY MAY HAVE ACCURED!)**

**Also, I will be adding thing to my fav list. Read them too!!!! and review. You are amazing! Keep reading! I can't spell!**

**KL**


	22. Fair

**22. Fair**

When Aro used to word daughter when he next repeated his question, people Volturi and witness a like hissed in surprise.

Edward nodded and Aro answered an unspoken question, "I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle."

The entire guard followed after them, but Aro ordered, "Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable."

This brought more hissing and snarling, but no one moved. Aro's protector whimpered as they got closer to us. "Master," she whispered.

"Don't fret, my love," he replied. "All is well."

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Edward suggested. "It will make them more comfortable."

Aro snapped his fingers twice. "Felix, Demetri."

I recognized which one was Felix instantly. Panic moved up into my throat and I had to fight to stay in place. It was just as big and as menacing as I remembered. Hoping he wouldn't recognize me, I bowed my head, hiding my face with my hair.

When they reached the middle of the field, Edward called, "Bella, bring Renesmee…and a few friends."

"Jacob? Emmett?" As the group started across the empty space, the Volturi guard rumbled in opposition to the choice of a werewolf. Aro stopped the protest with a wave of his hand.

"Hello, Renesmee," Aro said, loud enough that I bothered to listen.

"Hello, Aro," Nessie replied in a high formal voice.

"Half immortal, half mortal," Aro announced to his guard. "Conceived so and carried by this newborn when she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed.

"Do you think they've fooled me then, brother? Is the heartbeat you hear trickery as well?"

Aro's clear amusement at the existence of an immortal/human hybrid put my mind at ease. There was no crime and no reason to kill us. I took my hands out of my pockets, and watched the proceedings without interest.

"Calmly and carefully, brother," Aro told Caius. "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. So much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look at what we gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities."

After several minutes, I heard Aro say, "Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee."

At that, quite a few people hissed. Despite his calm tone, it was obvious that the others thought Aro was lying. I lost what little hope and apathy I had ingrained into my head. They were going to hurt us. There was no denying it now.

Aro ignored the reaction. "I wonder…"

"It doesn't work that way," Edward said in a harsh tone.

Aro was appraising the wolves behind me (I was closest to them). "Just an errant thought," he said, loftily.

"They don't _belong_ to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands in that way. They're here because they want to be." Jacob growled, affirming the point.

"They seem quite attached to you though," Aro said, "and your young mate and your…family. _Loyal_."

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with us. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

Aro laughed cheerfully. "Just an errant thought. You know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

"I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind of and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

Jacob let out a whine, clearly a question.

"He's intrigued with the idea of… guard dogs," Edward murmured back.

The pack only took one second to soak in the answer, and then started snarling. It filled the entire clearing, but Sam cut it off with a sharp bark. The complaint morphed into unpromising silence.

"I suppose that answers that question." Aro laughed again. "_This_ lot has picked its side."

Something in someone's thoughts sent Edward off. He hissed and leaned forward, Bella clutching his arm. Felix and Demetri slipped into crouches at the same time. Aro waved his hand again and even Edward returned to a normal posture.

"So much to discuss," Aro said more to himself than anyone in particular. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

As Edward, Bella, Emmett, Nessie and Jacob rejoined our group, Aro waved his coven forward. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. They were close enough that even I could jump to them in a blink of an eye.

Caius was _pissed_. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a deception?" he demanded.

"Because it's all true," Aro replied calmly. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this child grow and mature in just the short time they have known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins." Aro made a sweeping motion, one that pointed out everybody on our side.

Caius looked at their own witnesses with the vague nervousness of a man who was in a situation he hadn't planned for. He was planning his next move, deep in thought, eyes speculative. He needed some form of leverage.

I closed my eyes, trying to plan too. I had to escape as soon as the signal was given, not a nanosecond after or before. The problem was I didn't know what the signal was. I just had to throw the first bad dude that got to me, hopefully using the shock to my advantage. The only problem was; I couldn't feel it.

I already knew I was at my most powerful when stressed, but as stressed as I was, I couldn't feel my ability at all. I was controlled enough that I couldn't bring myself to feel anything more negative then hopelessness. I couldn't get angry, scared, anything. If it came down to it, I couldn't do it. I was frozen.

"The werewolves," Caius said at last.

A pained look crossed Aro's face, "Ah, brother…"

Caius had more of a temper then I did (and that's saying something). "Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro? The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies since the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation—no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

I found the anger I was desperately searching for. My dad was _not_ warped. I struggled to hold back a growl, biting my lips to suppress the angry sound and closing my eyes to shake away the rage. If I was too mad, I could accidently throw someone I didn't want to throw.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day," Edward pointed out. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here," Caius spat back.

This time it was harder for me to remain clear headed. I exhaled for what seemed the first time that day and inhaled again. I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

I blinked out my angered state and into one of confusion. _Not werewolves? _I thought. _Then what exactly are they?_

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts. Though the creatures think o themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of the wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic—they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

Caius' voice was flat. "They know our secret."

Aro spoke very quickly. If I had been human, I wouldn't have caught his words. "They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependant on secrecy as we are. Than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations will get us nowhere."

"I want to talk to the informant!" Caius demanded suddenly. She didn't appear to be paying attention to what was going on. "Irina!"

She looked up, reminding me of a dear in headlights.

Caius snapped his fingers and I jumped at the sound. There were no other sounds in the clearing and it vibrated in my ears.

Irina moved to stand in front of Caius again. "So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations."

"I'm sorry," she replied in a tone I could barely hear from my place in the back of the group. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…" She gestured hopelessly toward Bella and Edward.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius appeared to have ignored his brother. "We all know you made a mistake," he said to Irina. "I meant to speak of your motivations."

I stopped listening. Caius was going to kill Irina. Panic flooded me again. I could still remember the smell of my first coven, burning in this very field. I choked back a sob. This couldn't be happening. Killed for a mistake she didn't mean to make. I closed my eyes, as if holding back tears. No one deserved to die at the hands of anybody.

And Irina had yellow eyes. She was one of us. It _wasn't _fair.

I heard a horrible metallic sound and naturally took a few steps back. I could smell the flame, the smoke. I had to bite back another sob at the memories of the last time I met the Volturi. It was almost too much.

I turned to run.

* * *

**Begging time! Review review review instead of bacon bacon bacon**


	23. Discovery

**23. Discovery**

I couldn't do it. I was frozen, my back to clearing. The pack was blocking my way out and I wasn't in the mood to deal with stinky shape-shifters.

Then, suddenly, I was trapped in another fog, a different world. The clearing was still there, but I was alone, small, dwarfed by the trees. I was standing in the middle and I couldn't see the edges. The snow was completely melted in one spot, a perfect circle. The circle was black, and had a distinct smell.

This was my hell. Alone, in a world that I could easily get lost in. I didn't even know what direction to go. There were no other smells, no reference to lead me out of the wall-less maze. I looked down at my hand. It was see-through. I was a ghost. The circle I was staring at was me.

"What about you, young Bree?"

I blinked, returning to the real world. I wasn't sure how long I had been lost in my imagination. I turned. Everyone's eyes were on me, and Aro was obviously the one speaking to me.

My breathing grew shallow. _What the heck am I supposed to say? _"Me? I don't understand." My voice cracked with fear.

I must have been in La-La-Land for a long time, because Caius looked impatient. "Yes, you." His words cut though me like a knife and clearly said 'stupid girl.'

Aro's voice was much gentler. "We are wondering if you have considered your options, young friend."

"What?" I asked, feeling as stupid as Caius probably thought I was.

Edward's eyes were locked with Aro's. "They mean," he explained, "to ask you to join them."

"I…I…" It was like something had taken my voice. The Volturi were powerful and were asking me to be one of them. That meant I could live, but I didn't want to fight the Cullens.

The Cullens. It was the first time I thought of them as that since this crap started. They had always been my family. What was making me suddenly question my loyalty? I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't know." I heard Esme gasp. I looked meaningfully at her. "I'm even sure if this is really happening."

Caius snorted. "Leave her, Aro. She is not worth our time."

Aro looked sorely disappointed. "Ah, but brother you have not seen what she is capable of, as I have."

They were talking about my extra power. The fact that I was telekinetic. They wanted me to be a part of their army. "I don't—" I said in the bravest voice I could muster, "I don't want to fight. Never ever. That isn't my style but..." I let my voice wonder, hoping to buy myself some time.

It was tempting, and it wasn't flight or fight. It was compromise. It was security, the same reason I stayed with the Cullens and the security with the Cullens was gone.

I was only fourteen. These dudes knew how to mess with someone's mind. They knew how to use someone's weakness to their advantage. Look what they had done to Irina. They were using me.

Was that a bad thing? I needed some form of assurance, but no one could help me. It had to be my decision. What did I need, death or life? Love or order? Death or life? Insecurity or a guarantee? Death or life? A father or a leader? Death or life? _I chose life._

"No, Bree," I heard Edward whisper. "Please don't do this to us."

That almost brought me out of it. I couldn't hurt anyone like that. I shook my head, still reeling. I wasn't sure what I said no to.

"Let us vote then," Aro said with apparent reluctance.

Caius was eager, whether to kill us or get this over with, I couldn't tell. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it."

A vampire I hadn't noticed as important spoke, "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace."

I stopped listening again. As soon as Aro voted, I would most likely be a burnt spot. I closed my eyes. _I'm coming, Zane. See you on the other side._

Then I was distracted but the sound of running. I could tell it was coming toward us, not away, so I ventured, "Dudes? I hate to interrupt but—there's somebody coming."

Edward was practically smirking. "Why don't you join us, Alice?"

That's when I heard the heartbeat. I was standing in the most westerly position, which was probably why I heard it first. Alice came in, just south from me. Jasper was inches behind her, and two other vampires followed them.

It was the third stranger that took my breath away. He had rich dark skin and eyes that were a warm color I couldn't describe. The heartbeat was his. He was like Nessie; an impossibility. A beautiful, unbelievably real impossibility.

I was so taken by the dark dude; I had almost forgotten what was going on. These were Alice's witnesses. "I am Huilen," the slight woman said, with a slight accent. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful—too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods that visited her by night. I warned her."

--

The full of Huilen's story worked; we were safe for awhile longer. As we sat around the living room, Edward retold the story of the fight from the minds of the Volturi. I was actually pretty interested in what he had to say, having blocked most of it when it was happening. Jasper and Alice were staring, almost glaring, at me but I managed to hide my discomfort. I closed my eyes briefly, hoping to push the feeling that they hated me away.

Suddenly, Alice said flatly, "Bree, you have a visitor."

Someone knocked a spilt second later and I opened the door, moving at my fastest speed. "What do you want?"

It was the red-eye from Zane's grave. "Hi, Breanne. May I come in?" he asked, softly.

I looked over my shoulder. "Dad!"

Edward spoke instead, "Let him in, Bree. He won't hurt us; he's outnumbered."

I stepped aside, but thought, _He killed Zane. If he so much as jokes…_

"I'm not planning anything," red-eye said to the assembled. "I just want to talk to Breanne."

Both Edward and Alice (again, how did she do that?) nodded and said, "We know."

I stepped outside with the red-eye, nervously. "What's keeping me from killing you dude? I'm stronger then you."

"But I'm taller," he replied in a kindergarten tone.

There was something that made me want to turn and run the other way. "Seriously, dude, say what you have to say and leave my family alone."

He was studying my expression as he said, "I'm in your family too, kid."

"No, you're not," I replied, hotly. "You killed my older brother! That does not make you family!"

He laughed flatly and picked a pebble off the ground. "You can't see it, can you? I'm not that much taller then you. Our hair is the same color." He held the pebble out and it started to float. "We have the same talents."

I stared at it. This dude thought he was Zane. "Dude…"

"Go ahead, Breanne. Move it. I know what you can do; I knew the second I met you. I wanted to leave and now you want to leave. We're Repels."

A similar panic to the one in the clearing flew up my throat. "Even if you are Zane—which you're not—my blood brother died and I don't have blood. My brothers are the Cullens, not you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

The stone moved at my anger, floating up and then falling to the ground. Red-eye smirked. "I told you so."

"My brother is dead," I repeated. "You may be in Zane's body, but he's dead. That's all. Now, go."

"Molly, how is she? Does she miss me?"

"She acted like Zane never existed. Now go!" I screamed the last word.

He flew back and then stood. "I can help you control this, sister. Let me help you."

"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" I screamed, storming back into the house and slamming my bedroom door.


	24. Epilogue

**24. Epilogue "I'm Just a Kid"**

I sat on my bed, dry sobbing. I was not going to let the no-good lying red-eye mess with my head. Only my true brothers were allowed to mess with me. Zane, dead or undead, was no longer my brother. I was Bree Cullen now.

"May I come in?" Jasper knocked on my door.

"Yeah, dude, it's unlocked," I called in the calmest tone I could muster.

"Alice says you want to tell me something?" he asked softly, sitting beside me.

I wrapped my arms around chest, as if holding it in. "That red-eye, he used to be my brother."

"I have already made the connection," he replied. "Alice says it's something else."

"I almost joined them—the Volturi. It was temping, but something stopped me."

"Don't be sill—"

"Dude, I'm sorry, okay!" I interrupted, standing up. "I haven't been trying hard enough! I didn't know how much you all meant to me before I almost lost it all! I'm horrible and mean and you left! You said you weren't coming back and now I'm even more messed up and—"

Jasper squatted so he could look me in the eyes. "Hush, Bree. I know. We all make mistakes. Yes, you are a Newborn, but you are also my sister. I should have told you what was happening."

"It's not your fault, Jazz," I muttered, looking down.

He held my face, forcing me to look at him. "Do not place the blame on yourself, Bree. You're still a child." I opened my mouth to retort. "Please let me finish. You are the youngest of us and you will always be the youngest. I am letting that cloud my judgment as to your reasoning skills."

"Permission to speak freely, Major Whitlock sir?" I asked with a smirk.

He caught the tongue-and-cheek reference to his past. "Back to your old self I see. Yes, say what you want. You don't have to ask."

"I told—" I struggled with the name, "Zane that he wasn't my brother anymore. I said you were my brothers. Are you okay with that?"

"I called you my sister, didn't I?"

"Did it hurt him, I mean? I said it because I had to. He was a red eye, and he lied when I met him. I even hold him I was Breanne Wilson when he asked me. Brothers don't flat lie; they just tell you you don't need to know. There's a difference between caring and leaving because of it and not existing."

"He wasn't upset Bree. He understood. Edward says Zane never knew your father, and I felt jealously. You have a family. He doesn't, but has no desire to change his lifestyle. He wants to be alone but taking you would have made him feel better about whom he is. Since you said no, so we'll never see him again."

"Are you sure?" I asked naïvely. "I mean, vampires tend to hold grudges."

"Alice says so."

"How exactly does Alice know all these things?"

Jasper smirked. "You have not figured that out."

I watched his face. "Is Alice a physic?" It wasn't a shock really, but it was amusing. "Dang, I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, Bree." Jasper shrugged. "You're a child who sometimes forgets she's a vampire."

"I'm a lot of things." I realized how right he was. "My name is Bree, Breanne, really. I think I'm fourteen, but I don't know because I'm not human. I'm stuck like this, confused, hurting, blood thristy."

Jasper looked at me. "Bree? What are you talking about?"

I looked back at him, smiling. "You know, Jazz. I don't care anymore. It's not so bad."

"Finally, something that you can not care about without worrying the rest of us," he joked.

I threw a pillow at him and we laughed happily. _What a great way to start my new life._


	25. Authors Note

**And Now, a Message from Your Writer**

**The stupid Complete thingy won't turn on. Chapter 24 was the last chapter. Progress is well, in progress, but if you really want to read it and then wait for weeks between chapters, let me know. I'm not completely opposed to posting an unfinished story. Anyway, thanks for reading. You dudes are amazing, even if there aren't as many reviews as chapters. I can live with it. Leave overall comments by pressing Submit a Review.**

**KL**


End file.
